Dont Fear The Night
by LDB672
Summary: In this Non Cannon fic, fenrir greyback wasn't part of the war. He was in hiding in France. It was a different werewolf present during the wizarding war in Britain and it wasn't Lavender who was bitten in the final battle, it was Harry just after it came to be known hed killed Voldemort. Now Fenrir is following a smell...
1. Chapter 1

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 _ **In this Non Cannon fic, fenrir greyback wasn't part of the war. He was in hiding in France. It was a different werewolf present during the wizarding war in Britain and it wasn't Lavender who was bitten in the final battle, it was Harry just after it came to be known hed killed Voldemort. This werewolf wasn't happy Harry had killed his master. Now Fenrir is back in England, following the fresh scent of his newly awakened mate.**_

 **General POV**

Fenrir was itching all over. Hed just arrived in England after so long and the smell was getting stronger. The smell he never thought hed smell. Hed listened for years to his pack describing how the smell smelt but no one could have told him how sweet it was. It nearly made him drool. This smell wasn't purely innocent but it was by no means dirty. It smelt of fresh mint and apples and no other smell could compare to it. After spending as long as hed spent, believing that hed never smell the smell he was excited. People had told him that it would have to be an exceptionally powerful wizard for him to have this moment. And it was finally here.

Fenrir himself was nearly 7 foot tall and was extremely well built. The muscles weren't obvious like some of the others in the pack but he was the fastest by far. He had soft brown hair that was streaked with silver, tied back at the nape of his neck and hypnotising blue eyes. He had stubble on his chin that was also going silver. He was by no means an unattractive man. But neither was his mate.

Harry Potter had just put up his tent. He had spent the first few years after the war living with his two best friends in Grimmauld Place, but his monthly problem had meant he wasn't happy there. Plus he'd heard that they were only his friends because they were bribed. So he packed a tent and set off. Hed lived in the woods ever since. That was a few months ago. He still went back to see his real friends and godson, Teddy, regularly but the forest was his home. Yes Harry Potter was a werewolf. He was bitten by a rogue werewolf after hed killed his master Voldemort. After the first few transformations, it stopped hurting and he accepted his new state readily.

Harry stood at 5 feet 9 inches. He was quite small for a werewolf but that was due to the time hed spent on the run before the war. He had straight midnight black hair he wore in a ponytail. His hair used to be perpetually messy but due to his infliction, it had grown straight. He had viridian green eyes which were no longer hidden behind his wire rimmed glasses. He had a few muscles due to his practise of quidditch and the running he did during the full moons.

Harry suddenly felt very alone. In his heart he felt like there was something missing. He didn't feel safe. He wanted to be protected.

Fenrir felt in his heart that his mate was sad and lonely. His mate needed protecting. Fenrir ran faster until he came to a small clearing in a forest near London. He Hid up a tree and watched the tent where the smell was strongly attacking his senses.


	2. Chapter 2

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 _ **AU: Okay hey guys :) hope you like this story. And unfortunately I am not J. K. Rowling so I don't own and of the characters :(**_

 **Fenrirs POV**

The tent I was watching from my safe spot suddenly opened and the smell became stronger. Out walked the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. And he looked pained and sad. This had to be my mate. He was powerful. Oh he was very powerful. I could feel the power radiating off him. He must be a wizard as well as a werewolf. But he looked so sad. It was starting to get dark and I knew the full moon was tonight. I was worried. This little beauty looked like he hadn't ever transformed yet. He was small and lithe and smelled fantastic. I could feel my mouth water slightly. Oh yes this boy would be mine! I continued to watch as he sat down on a log and wrapped his arms around his legs. The pale moon seemed to radiate off his beautiful face and give off an eerie but welcoming glow. Just then, the clouds parted and the moon was fully visible. I watched as my pale beauty became stiff. I was worried he wouldn't be able to do this. How would I help him if he couldn't? Then I saw him relax and start his seemingly effortless transformation. The boy was good. These were my last thoughts before I shifted into my wolf form and slowly edged down the tree to hide behind it. I was still wary to introduce myself to the boy.

 **Harrys POV**

As soon as I felt my transformation finish I whined a little. God the feeling of being alone and the need to be protected felt even stronger in this form. Ill have to ask Remus next time I see him. I'm glad my transformation is no longer painful. At least I can relax through it now. I've just accepted that this is my fate. It's not a bad fate. I didn't need to get a job, I have enough money to last me a life time thanks to my parents. I laid down with another whine and laid my muzzle down on my front two paws. Just then I heard a rustle in the bushes. This was my tent. My home. And no one would take it from me! I stood up defensively just as a huge brown and silver furred wolf came into view. He was so much larger to me that if I didn't feel immensely warm as soon as I saw him, I'd probably have been rather intimidated by him. But still he was too close to my home. He took a few steps forward and I growled at him. His eyes darkened and then he charged at me all of a sudden. The warm feeling was suddenly replaced with a cold dread and slight fear. The next thing I knew, I was on my back with him standing above me growling low in his throat. I knew I should be growling back at him but something in my head made me turn my head to the side and show submission. My heart was beating so hard and fast in my chest. I was scared now. It was a bit too intense. What if this wolf wanted to hurt me? And id willingly submitted! I was mentally kicking myself. How stupid could I be? Wasn't this the way I had gotten myself bitten in the first place? I closed my eyes as a few tears slowly slipped down my face.


	3. Chapter 3

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 **Fenrir POV**

I was standing above my little mate. I was merely asserting my dominance. But then I saw his tears and heard his whimpers. He was crying. I had frightened him. I instantly felt guilt towards my sweet natured boy. I gently opened my mouth and put my jaws over his neck lightly. I licked his neck softly and then removed my mouth. I stood back and when he still hadn't moved in a few minutes I nudged his underbelly with my nose and whined at him. He slowly opened his eyes and I went into a playful stance. I never usually bother with such juvenile acts but felt like I had to make my little mate comfortable with me. He tilted his head to the side and I let my tongue loll out. He slowly got to his feet and stood shakily. I went back into a playful stance and wagged my tail. Though if anyone asked, I didn't do this. Id deny it for as long as I lived, I was not a dog, but it made my little beauty go into a slight playful position. He started to slowly creep towards me and I kept still. I knew he needed to trust me. I stood still and let him come to me. He came to stand in front of me and I looked at him. His beautiful green eyes were bigger and brighter in this form. It made him look even more attractive. And he would be mine. I sniffed up and caught the heavenly scent that id quickly associated with him and was slowly memorising as only his. He started walking around me in circles. His small paws padding around me softly. He seemed to be sniffing me. To see if I was any danger to him. I can't believe id frightened him. On our first meeting too! I vowed then and there not to make him cry because of me ever again. It was my job to protect my little pup. He seemed to be happy with my smell because he came closer to me and rested the top of his head under my chin. Another sure sign of submission. Such a good little mate. When he moved away he nipped my leg cheekily and ran away a little. Oh so that was his game? Well, I'd win. I always do. I started to chase him and we spent the rest of the night running away from and chasing each other, until we got tired and laid down together before the sun came up.

 **Harrys POV**

I woke up still in wolf form. The sun hadn't begun to climb up the sky yet and I was warm. Too warm to be alone. I then noticed the long furry tail wrapped around me and the soft sound of a male breathing. I slowly turned my head and saw the brown and silver wolf that was slowly becoming familiar to me. Even after only one night. I'd never woken up with another wolf before and rather than feeling frightened like I would have if id woken up with another human, even in human form, I felt calm and safe. And dare I say it, loved. This is what made me nervous. I wanted to get away. Before this wolf realised I was a wizard and before he realised I wasn't worth being around anymore. That's what the wizards felt. I'd done my duty, id killed Voldemort. I was of no use to them. Not anymore.

I slowly got up and edged away to my tent, just as the sun came up and I transitioned back into my human form. I was so tired even though I slept last night as my wolf. I went into my tent and curled up in my bed. The heating charm id placed upon the interior of the tent was still working and made me smile sleepily and contentedly. I fell asleep with the developing feeling of loneliness and the need for protection.


	4. Chapter 4

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 _ **Hey guys, can you all let me know what you think of my story? Thanks in advance :)**_

 **Fenrir's POV**

I woke up slowly as I transitioned back into human form, only to notice that my arms felt empty and the little imp that had fallen asleep in my arms was gone. I growled lowly in the back of my throat. Where was he? Was he okay? Was he hurt? Why was he gone? I used my wolf senses to pick up his scent and followed it to a familiar faded green tent. I tried to sense if he was in danger. No, he wasn't. He was just asleep. Good. But he was lonely and I felt like I had to protect him. I knew I couldn't breach his trust and enter the tent. I wanted him to be happy to talk to me. So I sat on a large rock outside his tent and kept my eyes on the opening.

Early morning turned into late afternoon and brought with it an orange and red sky. I was watching the sun go down as I heard a rustle in the tent. My raven haired beauty appeared and yawned animatedly. His hair was slightly messy and he still wore a sleepy grin. Until he noticed me. Then his stance became defensive and he unconsciously started growling quietly. I chuckled.

' **Down, pup, I'm no threat. Certainly not to you'**

I grinned crookedly as he looked at me slightly confused.

' **Who are you then?'** he asked. I ignored his question.

' **Care to take a walk with me down to the river to bathe?'** I asked simply.

I started to walk toward the river. I didn't need to look back to know that he was following me. I could sense that he was confused and a little wary. Good. I'd be worried if he wasn't. _Be nice Fen, he's our mate._ My inner wolf growled. I quickly looked at him as he was looking at all the wildlife and flowers. I assume he hadn't ventured this far out yet. I chuckled lightly as he caught my eye. He blushed and ducked his head.

When we reached the river I stopped. If it wasn't for his quick reflexes he'd have bumped into me. He smiled up at me lightly and my inner wolf hummed in happiness. _He likes us. Don't ruin it you dolt._ I looked out at the river. It was by no means crystal clear water but it wasn't dirty and it would keep us clean. I sensed his apprehension so I took off my shirt. I had my back to him when I heard him gasp. I knew what he'd seen. The scar. The one id gotten when I was turned all those years ago. It reached from my left shoulder down to my right hip. My maker was a powerful wolf. I was about to turn round when he reached out and lightly traced his fingers down my scar. I unconsciously moaned and he jumped back as if id burnt him.

' **I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just such a big scar. Mine isn't as big'** he babbled at me, looking scared. My face softened and I smiled at him. My smile was slightly forced but I wouldn't let it show. _Someone had hurt my mate. They would pay._

' **You know what I am? Does that not frighten you?'** I asked him softly.

' **I'm a big boy. And I'm not scared. In fact, I've become like the monsters I was afraid of as a child.'** He replied equally as softly.

' **Show me your scar. I need to see why you think you're a monster'** I demanded. A bit more forceful than was necessary but it seemed to work as he waved his hand over his face and took off his shirt. The boy can do wandless magic? Very powerful. As I looked up at him I saw his scar. It looked to have been untidily stitched up when it first happened so the scar was not as neat as mine. It led from just under his right eye all the way down to his shoulder blade where it ended with what looked to be a deep bite mark. He looked down as if he was ashamed. I pulled his face up to look at him, rather forcefully.

' **Who did this?'** I growled.

' **I don't know, I don't know his name. Actually, I don't know your name. Who are you?'** he asked changing the subject.

I chuckled at him and got into the river. I had left my shorts on to make him feel more comfortable. I didn't want to frighten him off just yet. I looked over at him and gestured for him to come into the water. He started to slowly edge in and then swam over to me.

' **Good boy'** I purred as he got closer. I noticed that this made him blush beautifully. That was a good look on him.


	5. Chapter 5

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 ** _As always guys, let me know what you think :)_**

 **Harrys POV**

This strange man had made me blush several times in the last half an hour and I didn't even know his name. Just the aura around him made me feel safe and happier. He was tall with broad shoulders and had luscious brown hair with streaked silver through it. His hard blue eyes became soft every time he looked at me and I blushed every time he did look at me.

I blushed the hardest when he called me a 'good boy'. It made me so pleased to be called that. _He thinks were good enough! More than good enough, he's pleased with us!_ I moved closer to him in the water and I could feel the heat radiating from him. He smirked lightly at me and reached over and stroked my cheek. The scarred cheek. When his fingers brushed my scar I moaned and he smirked even more. I blushed at my involuntary reaction. Why did I do that? Why do I feel like I'm turned on by this glorious stranger?

' **Please, tell me your name'** I whispered breathlessly.

He started to growl, **'My name is Fen'.**

I smiled up at him. At Fen. Then a silvery Wolf appeared. A familiar silvery wolf with a familiar soft voice.

' _Hey cub, I'm on my way to see you. I'll be about 15 minutes, I can't wait to see you'_

I heard Fen growling lowly. I told him that I had to go because someone was coming to see me.

' **Fine. I'll leave you to it then.'** Fen said angrily as he stormed out of the river and off into the trees. I sighed and left the river. After casting a quick drying charm and putting up my glamour again I went back into my tent to get ready to see Remus. It wasn't that I was ashamed of my scar. No it was the fact that I knew it made him feel guilty when he saw it. He was upset that he couldn't save me. I didn't blame him but he never believed me about that.

' **Hey cub, how are… Why can I smell another creature's scent around yours?'** he asked suspiciously.

' **I don't know, maybe I had found another creature to play with during the transition?'** I said to him.

He looked down ashamed. Whether he was ashamed of asking me or ashamed of the transition period I don't know. I hugged him and he hugged me back tightly. We spent the next hour talking. I didn't know how to broach the subject of Fen with Remus. He could see I was working up to something.

' **Out with it cub'** He said impatiently.

' **I feel constantly lonely Remus. Like I need to be protected and kept safe at all times. I'm craving someone strong to come and comfort me and wrap me in his arms and never let go. Why do I feel like this? It's even worse when I'm in wolf form.'** I sighed deeply.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. **'Cub, this happens because your wolf is starting to seek his mate. A wolfs mate is the only one that can complete him. Judging by your description, I'd say you were the submissive mate.'**

' **But what does that mean? How will I know when I find this mate person?'**

' **Your mate will be your dominant. He will keep you safe and protect you. He will make you feel safe and pleasured at the same time. He may get jealous if you spend time with other males and if you ever anger him or challenge his dominance, he will then prove it to you.'**

' **Okay Remus, thanks'** I smiled at him. Could Fen be my mate? He makes me feel safe and pleasured. And he proved his dominance by biting my neck. No, he wouldn't want me as his mate. He deserves someone better. Remus then said he had to go and that hed drop by in a few days or so. I hugged him goodbye and he kissed my head before he left. I was standing outside my tent after he had left and I felt chilly.

I put on a jumper and went for a walk round in the forest. I was hoping to meet Fen but I was sure he was still upset with me. This thought made me sad. How could I make it up to him? At that moment I felt something next to me. Someone. I turned and saw Fen sniffing the air around me. He suddenly grabbed me by the shoulder and pushed me against a tree.

' **Why do you have another wolfs smell on you? What did they do to you?'** he growled fiercely. I whimpered in fright and that must have snapped him out of it. He moved away and let me move off the tree. I was still frightened though.


	6. Chapter 6

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 **Fenrirs POV**

I had frightened him again. Me and my big mouth. My silly temper. But he smelt of another wolf. And he was Mine! I growled low in my throat again.

' **Fen…..'** the boy whispered.

I turned round to look at him. His beautiful green eyes were filled with what looked to be fear and apprehension. I felt guilty then. I'd put those emotions in him. I'd made him second guess interacting with me. He reached out a hand and looked like he was going to touch my cheek. I grabbed his hand lightly and kissed his knuckles. He blushed again and smiled. Then I started to chuckle. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared a little.

' **Why are you laughing at me?'**

' **Oh I'm not laughing at you pup. I just think it's funny that I don't know your name yet.'**

' **Oh'** he gasped embarrassedly, **'I'm Harry'**.

' **Well Harry'** I purred, **'Why do you smell like another wolf?'**

I watched him blush again as I purred his name and could smell and sense his arousal. I smirked.

' **That's just my godfather Fen, he's the closest thing to a pack I have'**

' **I'm your pack!'** I growled angrily and pushed him against the tree again. _Stop doing that you oaf!_

He put his head down slightly and moved it to the side, bearing his neck. His unmarked neck.

' **Harry. Pup, take down your glamour. I want to see all of you'** I whispered softly as I stroked his neck lightly. He shivered and a few seconds later, I felt his glamour drop. He smiled his sweet little smile up at me and buried his head in my chest. I nuzzled his hair and held him there.

' **I'm sorry pup, I just get over protective. I want you to be safe. I like to protect what's mine'** I whispered into his hair.

He sighed and nodded lightly. Then what id said must have sunk in because his head snapped up, fast enough to get whiplash.

' **What do you mean you protect what's yours?'** He asked me looking sceptical.

' **It's exactly how it sounds Harry, I'm a dominant wolf, it's my job to protect my sub'**

' **But that means I'm your…'** Before he could finish the sentence, he let out a giant yawn. He looked slightly embarrassed by the yawn and I smiled.

' **Come on, off to bed pup'**

' **But were not finished our** _(Yawn)_ **conversation yet'** he protested.

' **We can finish it tomorrow or something. Right now you're tired so you need to go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake'**

' **You better explain tomorrow.'** He said with another yawn as I nudged him into his tent. He smiled sleepily and laid down. Pretty soon hed fallen asleep.

I laid down outside his tent and thought for a while. I have to tell him he's my mate, before I do something ill regret. I'll tell him tomorrow and then take it from there. That's all I can do really.


	7. Chapter 7

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 **I'm so excited about this chapter :) Let me know what y'all think :)**

 **Harrys POV**

I woke up with the rising of the sun. I yawned and stretched then saw a shape outside of my tent. Had Fen slept outside my tent all night? He should have been sleeping inside with me. _Woah where did that come from?_ I shook the thoughts away and walked slowly outside. Fen was still asleep so I decided to wake him up. I _accio'd_ my wand and pointed it at him. I cast _aguamenti_ and a jet of cold water flew onto his face. He pounced up as quick as a flash and was growling and clearly on guard. I was rolling on the floor laughing at the look on his face. He looked down at me and growled at me. It didn't frighten me as much as it used to, I was getting used to him now. He was like a big teddy bear really. He pounced on me and held my shoulders down as he growled at me. I looked up into his eyes and could no longer ignore the heat between us. He was so close I could feel his breath on my face and feel his muscles through his thin shirt. He shifted and I involuntarily let out a moan. _Where the bloody hell did that come from?_ He smirked and did it again. I knew hed continue till I submitted to him and I didn't really want to cum with him pressed against me like this. Well not yet. I reluctantly turned my head to the side and waited for his mouth to go around my neck. But it didn't come. Instead I felt him lick down my neck. I shuddered at the unfamiliar but definitely welcome feeling and moaned again. He chuckled and purred,

' **Such a good boy'**

How is it that he can make me feel like this without doing anything really? Ugh I need to get him off me. I pushed his shoulders and he got up. He held his hand down to me and I held it as he helped me up. I could literally feel the spark between us. He smiled down at me and stroked my cheek. I blushed (again. Really?) and leaned into his touch. He leaned down and I thought he was going to kiss me. I closed my eyes then felt him kiss my nose. I opened my eyes again and saw him smirking at me.

' **Is that what you want Harry? Do you want me to kiss you?'** he purred as he got closer to me. Oh god. My breathing hitched and I closed my eyes again.

' **Answer me pup.'** He growled.

' **Oh gods yes'** I whispered breathlessly. He smirked then pulled me in for what I expected to be a rough kiss. I was wrong though, he was soft, sweet and let me take control of it. I was by no means in-experienced but still didn't feel like it was good enough for him when he pulled away. I whined a little at the loss of contact. He smirked.

' **Sweet Pup, Do you understand yet?'**

' **I… I think I do. Remus mentioned something that I think describes you, but I'm not sure.'**

' **What did he say?'** he growled a little angrily.

' **He mentioned that my wolf was seeking a dominant mate. And that hed make me feel safe and loved. And that's sort of how you make me feel.'**

He smiled then and stroked my face.

' **So I thought that maybe you…'**

' **Were your mate? Yes Harry, I am'**

' **Oh. Are you sure you don't want someone else? There are plenty of better people than me out there.'** I said quietly.

I heard him growl at me.

' **Don't ever say that! Why would you say that?'** he snapped.

' **Because that's what everyone thinks. That's what they think. I'm of no use to them now that I've done what they needed me to do.'** I said bitterly.

' **Pup….'** Fen said softly as he wiped away the tears that I hadn't realised had fallen.

I turned away from him, **'I'm fine'** I said angrily.

He chuckled lightly and pulled me back to his chest. I hid my face on his chest and started to cry. This was the first time since id found out about it all that I let my emotions get the better of me. The first time id cried. He gently rubbed my back and said soothing words as I cried all the tears in my body. I cried for all those who had died because of me. I cried for all the families torn apart. I cried for the loss of my so called friends. And most of all I cried because here fate was, trying to help me again.


	8. Chapter 8

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 _ **Let me know what you all think, i'm not sure on this chapter**_

 **Fenrir's POV**

I held the boy tightly as he sobbed into my chest. My poor pup. What had those wizards done to make him feel like this? They'd pay! But at the moment, I must comfort my sub. As his sobs started to subside, I gently sat us down against a large tree. He was still sniffling as he cuddled in close to me. I did not care for such feminine gestures as cuddling, but something inside me said the boy needed this. Needed to be shown what love was and could be. And I would be the only one to show him what it means to love and be loved. He was mine now. I tightened my hold on him and he looked up at me. I saw slight fear in his eyes, like he was afraid he'd let too much go and weakened himself.

' **I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said or done that. I'm sorry'** He babbled as he pulled away from me and put his head down. I growled at him and he jumped slightly.

' **No pup, you should have done that. I need to know how you feel. I don't want you to ever hide anything from me. We're mates, I'm your dominant. It's my job to comfort and protect you from now on. Don't ever feel weakened or ashamed because you have human emotions.'**

He smiled lightly at me. I think I'm slowly falling in love with that cheeky little smile. He settled down lightly into my arms and I hummed in contentment. I started singing a soft song that was sung to me by my Alpha and he sighed lightly. Our perfect moment was ruined by his stomach making a growl that would rival my wolf's. He looked up embarrassed. I chuckled and we stood up.

' **I have food in my tent'** he said quietly. I nodded and started to walk ahead of him towards it. I could sense him jogging to catch up with me again. As we were walking he tentatively slipped his small hand into mine. I pretended I hadn't noticed and continued to walk, hand in hand with my pup. I didn't want to make this more of a deal than it was, at least not for him.

Once wed made it to his tent we stopped outside. I let go of his hand and started to walk towards the rocks at the side of the tent.

' **Fen? Where are you going? Aren't you hungry?'**

' **No, I'll be fine. I'll wait here until you're done and I'll go hunt later on'**

' **No, you'll come in here with me now and you'll eat with me because you're my mate and that's what we need to do!'** he said quite a bit more confidently than I could see he felt.

I growled and raised my eyes at him.

' **Careful pup. Are you sure you want me to be in your home? I may not ever leave'**

' **I don't mind'** he blushed at me. I smirked as his blush deepened and I stalked towards him. I took him into my arms and kissed him, a little more roughly than usual. I could smell his growing arousal so I pulled away. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand again. I didn't want to rush him into this so I let him take control. He dragged me into the tent and I stood in the doorway looking around. The tent was so much bigger inside than it looked. There was a fully functioning bathroom, a kitchen, a large living space with some very comfy looking couches and a closed door I assumed led to his bedroom. He saw me looking at the door and he blushed. I smiled at my now suddenly shy mate and let him lead me to the kitchen.

' **Is there anything specific you'd like Fen?'** he asked me softly.

I resisted the urge to say I'd like him and just told him I'd have whatever he had. We ended up with soup and what appeared to be homemade bread. After we'd had our fill of the delicious meal we moved towards the couches. They were a deep green that seemed to match and bring out the colour of his eyes. In front of the couches was a roaring fire I hadn't noticed before and it gave the room a soft glow and a pleasant warmth. I sat on the couch and he sat facing me. We were silent for a few minutes and I kept noticing him look at my lips and then quickly looking away. _Oh I could have fun with this!_

' **What are you looking at Harry?'** I asked while purring out his name. He blushed again and started stammering.

' **What is it you want pup?'**

' **canyoukissmeagain?'** he rushed out without taking a breath. I chuckled lowly. I knew what he'd said and I knew what he wanted but I was going to make him say it.

' **Pardon? I didn't hear you'**

He glared at me.

' **I want you to kiss me again. Please'**

I smirked and he looked embarrassed. Rather than answering him I moved so I was leaning over him on the couch and started to kiss him with fervour. I wanted him to know he was mine and mine only.


	9. Chapter 9

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 **Harry's POV**

I loved the feeling of having Fen kiss me and dominate the kiss but I wanted more. I suddenly felt more bold and flipped the two of us over so I was over him. I looked down at him and saw him smirking up at me. I kissed him deeply and then he thrust his hips so our bodies collided. I moaned as stars erupted behind my eyes. It felt great but I was scared. Id never done this before. Fen must have noticed my hesitation and he moved us both so we were sat side by side. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I sighed.

' **It's okay pup, don't worry. I've waited this long, I can wait a bit longer'** he whispered softly into my ear before he kissed the shell of it. I blushed and looked down at my lap. I was being silly. Fen was my mate, he wouldn't hurt me! We stayed sat like that for what felt like hours, until we watched as the fiery sun disappeared and the willowy moon stood half full in the ink black night.

I wanted to do something nice for Fen seeing as I'd over reacted about the whole intimacy issue. I took hold of his hand lightly and pulled him up. He stood and smiled questioningly at me. I smiled and kissed him lightly and then began to lead him out into the night.

Once I got to the spot I wanted to be in I sat down on the log id put there in order to have a slightly comfortable seat when I needed to think. The place itself was beautiful. It was underneath two large willow trees. The leaves would ever so gently dance and create a spectacular show in a breeze. The ground was littered with beautiful little flowers that seemed to sparkle under the moons glow. You could hear the soft sound of a waterfall in the background and other than that the night was still. I looked over at Fen and saw him smiling looking around my hiding spot.

' **It's beautiful'** he breathed.

I smiled and leant against him. I looked up and I could see stars. Thousands of them. I couldn't remember much from astronomy but I could find Orions belt, and Sirius' star. Thinking of him warmed my heart up. I could feel Fen's eyes on the side of my face.

' **I come here when I need to think. Or when I need to get away from the world and need to calm down'** I spoke softly.

' **Why would you need to get away from the world?'**

' **Well when I come here, I'm Harry, just Harry. I'm not Harry Potter, defeater of Mouldywart. I'm not the silly boy whose friends were being paid to stay with him. I'm not worthless now I've done my job. I'm just me.'** I whispered, half expecting him to reel away in shock or upset, knowing who I now was.

After a few minutes, I chanced looking up at him. He was smiling at me. He rested his hand softly against my cheek and I leant my head against his hand. He stroked my cheek with his thumb and smiled.

' **I'm not going to leave Harry, especially not over your past. Youre so brave'**

' **No im not'** I said looking down. He gently lifted my chin so I was looking at him.

' **You woke up every morning to fight the same demons that left you so tired the night before. That my love, is bravery'**

I could feel myself welling up. _Our mate still wants us!_ I kissed his hand that was still resting on my cheek. He pulled me in closer and kissed my lips softly. And as we laid under the stars in what was to become 'our' hiding spot, I thanked Merlin for how my life had suddenly turned.

I woke up the next morning to a strong arm around my waist and hot breath on my neck. It felt so natural waking up with Fen. But the ground was wet and cold. We needed to get up or we'd get ill. I didn't want to wake him up so I wandlessly moved him to the couch in my living area. While I let him sleep I pottered around in the kitchen, feeling happier than I had in a long time. I was just taking a sip of tea when the front flap of my tent opened and in walked…


	10. Chapter 10

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 **Harrys POV (cont)**

' **Remus! What are you doing here?'** I asked, shocked and a little annoyed he hadn't warned me of his visit. I panicked. How was I going to explain Fen to Remus? _No, Fen is our mate! He's more important!_ But Remus is my family, my pack. _Fen is your pack, Mother Moon set it up._

' **I thought I'd surprise you and we could have lunch together'** Remus smiled at me through my internal rant. I felt my eyes travel to the living area that was just out of Remus' sight. He caught my movement,

' **Unless you already have plans?'** he asked cautiously. I quickly shook my head and grabbed my jacket, I'd take Remus around the forest, then maybe he wouldn't see Fen.

 **Fenrir's POV**

I woke up on something warmer than grass and squishier than my little pup would have been. I slowly peeled my eyes open to recognise the fact I was in Harrys living area, on his couch. What a mad few days.

I've gone from believing I would never have a mate, to getting one in my beautiful Harry, to finding out he's the Harry Potter. I mean I wasn't part of the war, spent my time hiding in France hoping Voldemort wouldn't come searching for me, but I knew who Harry was. Knew the job Dumbledore had thrust upon the young man's shoulders. But he's mine now, and I won't let anything happen to him. He'll never want for anything again. He'll never not feel love again. He'll never be frightened again.

Just as I thought this I caught a scent. It was Harry's scent, but it was of fright. It was accompanied by another smell, of another wolf. I felt I'd smelt it before but I couldn't put my finger on where from. Panic overtook my body and my brain as I started to pace the ground. My mate was in trouble. He was frightened and a little angry. I had to help him.

I rushed out of his tent, not even bothering to straighten out any mess my pacing had caused. Once outside I started running. I ran as fast as my legs would take me, all the while praying he was okay and unhurt. If he was hurt, someone would pay. He was mine. _Ours!_ Yes I mean he was ours. I was panicking more now, I couldn't see him anywhere. All I could see where the several trees I was running through. Not a single trace of messy black hair. Not a single note of his melodious laughter. I was on the verge of tears. What sort of Dominant was I? I couldn't even protect him in his own home. I'd failed him already. I slowed down into a walk and trudged through more of the forest.

Suddenly I came to a clearing. And that's when I saw it. There was my mate, my Harry, hugging another man. Suddenly my guilt and sadness was overcome with anger. I stormed over, furious that they hadn't noticed me yet, and flung the other man away from Harry. He was a wolf, I could sense it. I wouldn't risk letting him take my mate. Although he was my soul mate, Harry was unclaimed. Any wolf could make a claim for him and I'd have to fight to prove my dominance over them. How dare he touch what's mine.

' **Get away from him.'** I shouted as I bared my teeth to the mystery man. He gave me a quizzical look as I felt someone grab my arm. I glanced down and saw Harry trying to pull me back from the man I had pinned against a tree.

' **Stop it Fen, Stop it. You don't understand! Stop it!'** Harry shouted as he hit my arm and my back feebly.

I growled at him, **'I'll deal with you later Pup'.**

He cowered back. I'd never shouted at him before so I knew I'd frightened him. But right now, I didn't care. Then a spark of recognition flashed in the stranger's eyes and he turned his head and bared his neck. Submission. I had won. I felt pride in myself, but then I felt waves of sadness coming from Harry.

' **You should have told me cub'** The stranger said softly looking at Harry. He hung his head.

' **I was going to, honest, I just wanted to get it right for a change. Doesn't matter now'** Harry said and I could see his eyes were filled with tears. I went to hug him and he flinched and moved away from me. I was hurt but I understood. It was the first proper time I've had to show that I'm his dominant. I saw him look longingly at this strange man and the man was looking at me as if to ask if he could. I didn't like it but I knew it would make Harry feel better so I sighed and nodded stiffly. Harry ran to this man and hugged him for all his worth. He was crying now and I felt guilty.


	11. Chapter 11

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 **i'm so pleased with how this chapter turned out :)**

 **Harrys POV**

I hugged Remus tightly, whispering that I was sorry over and over again and hoping he wasn't hurt. He kept telling me not to say sorry, that it was okay and he understood. He told me all wolves go through it and it was natural. But I was angry. Angry at Remus for being so forgiving. Angry at Fen for attacking my godfather. And most of all, I was angry at myself for feeling like id disappointed my dominant. The tears were still running down my face. Not only was I angry, I was sad. I know he's my dominant but he was so scary. I chanced a look over at him and he was glaring daggers into Remus' back. He caught my eye and smiled softly at me. I quickly put my head down and hugged Remus tighter.

' **Cub, I told you I'm okay, stop worrying. I do wish you'd told me, but I understand why you didn't. You've gone your whole life having no one to talk to and having to keep secrets, I just wish you knew that now I'm here. You're not alone Harry'** Remus said softly to me. Upon him finishing I heard Fen growl loudly. I sighed.

' **Come on Remmy, well go to my tent and talk about this,'** I said, just loud enough for him to hear. As we turned I noticed Fen was starting to follow us.

' **Leave me alone Fen'**

' **But Harry, I..'**

' **Just go. Please'** I whispered.

His face fell but he nodded. I turned and walked in the direction of my tent, knowing Remus was walking with me. All the way there I felt his eyes on me. It was quite annoying actually. I was glad when we reached my home so I could busy myself making tea. Once id made the tea, I sat half facing Remus. I waited for him to speak.

' **Harry, who was that man?'**

' **That's my dominant mate Remmy. His name is Fen'**

' **Is that why you asked me about why you felt so lonely? You'd met him by then?'**

' **I'd met him yes, but I didn't realise he was my mate. Not at first. It was only once I'd spoken to you that I figured it out.'**

' **I can understand what he did.'**

As he said this I gasped and looked up at him, shocked.

' **Harry, you're unmarked. It makes no difference that you're his soul mate at this moment in time. He hasn't marked you yet so any other wolf can come and lay claim to you. If that happens, Fen would have to fight to the death to prove his dominance. With him not knowing me, he just saw us hugging and felt I was a threat. I'd have been the same with Dora, had she been a wolf too.'**

I hadn't thought of it that way. He was trying to keep me. He wanted me. But he should have just asked! He was too brash and bull headed! Remus saw me frown and he chuckled lightly.

' **Go and find him cub, youll need his help pretty soon. I'll let you know when I'll be calling next, I'll bring Teddy'**

He ruffled my hair and left. I'll need Fens help soon? What's going to happen? Oh god, it involves me, it can't be anything good.

Once Remus had gone I started to feel lonely again. I also felt extremely guilty. I had worried my dominant. He had willingly started a fight, which in any other circumstances could have been a fight to the death, to prove his loyalty to me. And I had told him to leave me alone. Oh god. He probably wouldn't want me anymore. Now he knows what I'm like he'll run as far away as he can. For good reason. I hung my head. I needed to make it up to him. I wandlessly conjured up a bouquet of flowers and smiled as I smelt them. They were beautiful. I freshened myself up and then went looking for my dominant.

I had a feeling I knew where he'd be. I followed my feeling and came out at my hiding spot. There he was sitting on the log. His back was to me so I studied his profile. He was slumped and gently plucking the grass. His hair was no longer pulled back, it hid his face. I was struck then by how fond I was of him. Did i? Did I love him? Surely it was too early for that wasn't it? _NO!_

' **Fen..'** I whispered softly.

He whipped round to look at me and I held out the flowers. A slow smile spread across his face. I couldn't control my emotions. At the smile I sobbed and ran to him. I was crying as I sobbed into his chest.

' **I'm sorry. I'll m-make it u-u-up to you. I'll be a b-b-better sub, I pro-o-omise.'** I sobbed. He shushed me softly and hugged me. When I slowly looked up at him he leant down and kissed me. It was just a short kiss. To anyone else, it would seem like nothing. It was nothing, but it was everything too.


	12. Chapter 12

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 ** _Okay guys, I know Fenrir is a little OOC in this chapter but it's my story so if you don't like it, don't read it. Thanks :)_**

 **Fenrir's POV**

I was sitting biding my time in Harrys little spot. As I picked the grass I could sense someone moving closer to me. I didn't turn around, thinking it was just a stray animal. The animals in this wood weren't frightened of me or my wolf. I didn't turn until I heard a soft word. If I wasn't a werewolf with extra good hearing I wouldn't have heard it. It was him. Harry. My sweet mate. I whipped around quickly. There he was. He stood looking at me with watery eyes. I looked down and saw he was holding out a bouquet of beautiful flowers out to me. His hair was in a loose plait down his back and his green eyes sparkled at me. How was this beauty mine? I'm so lucky. But I had been an idiot. I had frightened him again. All because I couldn't help myself. I wanted to make sure he knew I wanted him, knew I was loyal. I smiled at him slowly and then I saw his mask drop and his resolve break. I held out my arms for him and he ran to me. He sobbed into my chest and held onto me as if I was going to evaporate. He kept babbling on about the fact he would be a better sub and that he was sorry. It hurt my heart knowing he felt he'd disappointed me and so I shushed him and hugged him tightly. When I felt his tears and sobs subside I kissed him lightly.

He slowly pulled away and looked up at me. I smiled down at him as I finally noticed the flowers laying forgotten at our feet. I picked up the bouquet and placed a white rose in his hair. He blushed as I placed my hand against his cheek and rubbed it with my thumb.

' **I really am sorry Fen,'** he said softly.

It hurt to know I'd have to punish him.

' **I know Harry, but I'm still going to have to punish you for speaking out of turn to your dominant.'** I said softly. He nodded and looked down at his feet.

' **I understand Fen. It's your right. And I do understand why you did what you did. Remus explained it all to me. I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'll be more careful and considerate next time.'** He whispered.

I smiled at him and grabbed hold of his hand **. 'It won't be forever love, just until I've marked you. I can't wait to see your skin, bearing my mark. You'll be even more beautiful than you are now'** I murmured into his neck. I saw him shiver and pulled away smirking. I kept walking until we reached the river in the middle of the forest.

I saw him eying the river and was no longer stuck on what his punishment should be. I smirked. He went to get undressed and I stopped him.

' **No, pup. You will not be bathing. I know how much you enjoy bathing with me, so this is your punishment. You will watch me while I bathe alone. You will not use your hands at any point. Not to undress, not to touch yourself and not to touch me. I will not bind you because I trust you know this is your punishment. But If I catch you at any point going against my rules, I will not hesitate to bind you. Do you understand?'** I said sternly. I watched as he looked shocked, upset, annoyed and finally resigned to his fate. He nodded slowly. Smirked and kissed him. It was a deep kiss and I pulled away before we had finished properly. I could tell I'd left him wanting more.

I slowly walked away from where id left him on a rock. I made sure I shook my hips as I walked away. I carefully and slowly lifted off my white t-shirt and rolled my shoulders back. I knew this would make my muscles flex and drive him mad. I heard him draw in a breath and smirked. I reached up and tied my hair up into a bun. I turned and smirked at him and he glared at me. I blew a kiss at him and bent down to take off my trousers. Once I knew I had his attention I shook off my pants and walked towards the river. I got into the river and turned to face him. I could see the effect my little show was having on him and the thought made me laugh inside. _Oh this was so evil! But it will be so worth it!_

After a few minutes of swimming around by myself I started to get bored so I looked over to my mate. When I caught his eye I gestured for him to come into the river with me. He looked apprehensive, wanting to follow through with his punishment. I laughed softly.

' **Come on pup, I'm through teasing you,'** I smiled. He quickly got undressed and walked into the river. I've never seen him move that quickly, other than during a transformation.


	13. Chapter 13

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 ** _Short chapter guys but it's more of a filler :) hope you enjoy it still. Thanks :)_**

 **Harrys POV**

My mate was just unfair. He knew how much I liked to take baths with him! And he was teasing me. I understand that I needed punishing due to my behaviour but this was cruel. He kissed me passionately and I was about to deepen it when he pulled away from my seeking mouth. This wasn't good. I wanted more of him. When he told me of my punishment I was shocked. I didn't think he'd make it as cruel as it was. I wanted to complain and shout at him about it but knew it would only make my punishment worse, so I kept quiet. I knew I deserved this, knew I owed it to my dominant. He was trying to protect me. And so I stayed, on the rock where Fen had left me. I knew I had to stop myself using my hands for anything. This would be my biggest problem. I wanted Fen. I wanted to touch him, feel his body under my fingers. But I refrained.

As he walked away from me he sashayed his hips. _What a girl!_ Be quiet you. Anyway he wiggled his hips and I could feel myself starting to drool. His shirt was off next and his muscles in his back and shoulders flexed and rolled back. I could feel myself begin to get hard just looking at him. Oh Gosh this was going to be hard. I wanted to touch him. I felt like crying in frustration, especially as he turned and smirked at me. I gave him a hate filled glare and he smirked even more. Then off came his trousers. While he was bent over, I had a good view of his arse. And a fine arse it was too. I groaned as I saw him shake off his pants and walk slowly to the river. It was getting harder to restrain myself as I watched him swim around.

Suddenly he beckoned me over. I shook my head. I wasn't going to fall for that. I knew my punishment and the rules.

' **Come on pup, I'm through teasing you,'**

I needed no more persuading. I was undressed and into the river quicker than I have ever run in all of my life. I joined my mate in the river and splashed him. He growled and I smirked. I splashed him again and he smirked at me. Suddenly I felt a giant surge of water fall onto my head. I gasped and started to panic. I was flailing around madly until I hit something solid. That something solid pulled me into itself. I coughed and felt something wipe my eyes and my face. Or someone. I looked up to see Fen looking down at me curiously with a hint of concern. I smiled up at him. He smiled and bent towards me. Our lips met in a bruising kiss he soon took control of. I smirked through our kiss. I wanted to feel more of him. Needed to feel more of him. I slowly wrapped my legs around his waist and felt my skin rest against his. We were in the water but I was hot and sweaty. I loved my mate. He completed me.

After what felt like a life time we pulled away and got out of the river. I slowly got dressed again and smiled as I turned to see Fen was dressed too. I walked over to him and hugged him. He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head.

' **I'm sorry I had to punish you my sweet'**

' **No, I understand, I forgot my place and you had to teach me a lesson. Thank you for my punishment my dom.'** I spoke to him softly.

We joined hands and walked the scenic route back to my tent. Our hands swung as we talked about many different things. Hand in hand we entered my home. _Our home._

The next few days felt strange. I cant explain how, I just didn't feel right. I felt more emotional. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I didn't want to ask Fen about it because I didn't want him to think I was being silly. _That's ridiculous. He's our mate._ But he'll laugh at me. He'll realise he doesn't want to be with me. I sighed as I curled back up next to his warmer body.


	14. Chapter 14

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

Okay I know this is a shorter chapter but i'm actually pleased with how this one has turned out :)

 **Fenrirs POV**

I was worried about Harry. There was something wrong with him. For the past few days he's been getting more and more depressed and upset. I don't want to ask him about it for him to tell me that it's because he doesn't want to be with me anymore. That's my biggest fear. That he doesn't want me.

Yesterday he just sat cuddled into me for the whole day. Hardly spoke a word at all. That's why I'm surprised he's not here with me right now. He left me in the tent and went for a walk. I hope he's okay. I'd made myself a cup of tea and was slowly sipping it, contemplating whether I should ask him what was wrong or not. Was he missing his godfather? His friends? His life before? Did he resent me because I kept him here? _You're not keeping him here, he chose to be here! Don't be a dolt._

I was just finishing my tea when he came bouncing in the tent with something hidden behind his back. He moved it when I tried to see what it was. Strange. Why wouldn't he show me? I took one look at his face and the frown I expected to see was missing. Instead there was a beaming smile. He was smiling again. The sight warmed my heart. I turned to put my cup down and when I looked back up he was gone. I saw the bedroom door close and knew where he was. What did he have? Why wouldn't he show or tell me?

I needed to know.

I slowly crept into our bedroom, making sure he couldn't hear me approach him. That was a bonus from my wolf, I was silent. The sight I saw made me sigh quietly. There was my mate, my Harry. He was sat in front of the wardrobe and he was leaning inside it. I peered discreetly over his shoulder and could see various things. There were several strips of fabric in all sorts of colours. Then there was what appeared to be a child's warm winter coat. Next to this were pieces of cotton wool and animal fur/hair. He had also collected some tinfoil and what appeared to be a child's teddy bear. He held in his hand the thing he had tried to hide from me. It was a soft white baby blanket. I noticed the beaming smile was still on his face.

' **It's so soft'** he whispered to himself, still oblivious to the fact I was there. I slowly put my hand on his shoulder. This caused him to jump and throw the blanket in the wardrobe.

' **Close your eyes. Don't you dare look!'** he demanded as he slammed the wardrobe shut. I knew what was wrong with him.

' **Harry what is all that stuff?'** I asked him softly.

' **Nothing. I told you not to look!'** he shouted at me.

I sighed, **'Where did you get all of that from pup?'**

' **I found it'** he mumbled.

' **Harry…'**

' **I Did! Some family left them.'**

I smiled a little at him and opened my arms out for him to come to me. He leant into me. I slowly stroked his hair and he sighed.

' **Why did you collect it all and bring it here sweetheart?'** I asked him gently. I already knew why he had done it but I wasn't sure if he was aware of the reason as to why.

' **Honestly? I don't really know. I saw it and something inside said I needed it. So I took it and kept them in here.'**

' **Why didn't you tell me?'**

' **Because I thought you'd think I was silly. And something inside told me you weren't allowed to see them'**

' **Don't you trust me Harry?'**

' **Of course I do! You know that Fen, I just don't feel like I can share this with you.'** He said tearfully. I could tell that this was confusing and upsetting him. My poor mate. I hugged him to my chest softly and kissed his neck and shoulder softly. He sighed and snuggled into me.


	15. Chapter 15

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 **Harry's POV**

I don't know what's going on with me. One minute I'm upset and then I'm ecstatic. Especially when I see something like the blanket I've just collected. It's so soft. It'll be perfect.

But perfect for what?

I sighed into Fen's chest again and moved back. He looked at me and smiled slightly. I tried to smile back at him but I assume it didn't work because he looked worried.

' **Harry, do you know what's going on?'**

' **No. I already told you that. You're not listening to me again.'** I snapped, suddenly angry at him. He never listens to me whenever I tell him something. You'd think he would but he obviously doesn't _. I can see how much I mean to him then._ Woah, where did that come from? He started to move towards me a little more and I watched him warily. He reached out his hand and softly stroked my cheek. I leant my head into his touch.

' **I always listen to you my wolf, I just wanted to make sure before I tell you what's going on in that pretty little head of yours.'** He chuckled. I blushed at the compliment and smiled at him.

' **What is it Fen? I'm sick of feeling like this now. One minute I'm sad, then happy, then angry. I could cry but I wouldn't even know what I was crying for anymore,'** I said sadly. He looked down at me and smiled softly.

' **Look into your mind and heart and tell me honestly, what are you collecting those things for?'**

' **Because they're perfect,'** I said automatically.

He looked thoughtful and then said, **'perfect for what?'**

I didn't know the answer to that. Or at least I thought I didn't. But a voice that sounded strangely like my own replied, **'For our cubs.'**

Oh so that's what it's for then. Yes, our cubs will like them all. My hand went down to rest on my stomach and I smiled stroking it. I looked up at his face and saw a mix of shock and sadness. Why is he sad? We're going to have cubs. They're going to be beautiful! They'll look like him of course, but maybe with my eyes. They'll be wolves too. Strong ones. I couldn't wait. But I had to get everything ready. Which I can't do if he's still here.

He grabbed my hand from my stomach and said softly,

' **Harry, pup, this is called nesting. Pregnant wolves tend to do it every mating season,'** I smiled as he said this.

' **But you're not pregnant Harry.'** He said matter of factly.

I gasped. What? Of course I was!

He didn't want the cubs. He didn't want us. Or me. I could feel the tears starting to fall down my cheeks. He went to pull me into a hug but I resisted. How dare he!

' **You don't know that! You just don't want them. Don't want us!'** I shouted at him.

He growled at me. **'Of course I want you. Don't be so bloody stupid!'**

' **I'm not stupid!'** I spat out.

' **Clearly you are! How can you be pregnant when we haven't even slept together yet?!'** He shouted at me.

The tears were leaking faster now. I couldn't stay in that room. I turned round and ran from the room. I slammed the door shut behind me and sat on the floor of the bathroom with my arms around my knees.

I'd been in there a while when what Fen said had finally sunk in. He was right. We hadn't slept together. And even I knew that you had to do that first. I was so sure I was though. I wanted to be.

Then there was a soft hesitant knock on the bathroom door.


	16. Chapter 16

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 _ **Okay so I know this is a short chapter but I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **And to my anonymous guest reviewer who said i'd made Harry 'such a pansy it was unappealing', I have a few things to say back:**_

 _ **1\. Harry has to be portrayed like this so people understand how powerful of a dominant Fenrir is and how Harry is the submissive.**_

 _ **2\. I am using artistic licence as it's my story.**_

 _ **3\. If you don't like it, just don't read it. I have no qualms with constructive criticism, but if you read it just to say you didn't like it, why not just stop reading it? Makes more sense.**_

 _ **To everyone else, please enjoy :) And let me know if there's something you'd like to see in this story in a review or message :)**_

 **Fen's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Harry honestly thought he was pregnant and that we were going to have cubs. No we're not. I don't want cubs. I'd be a terrible father. They'd be better off without me being in their lives. Which is why I don't intend for him to get pregnant. He can't.

But I called him stupid. Oh I shouldn't have done that. I'm his dominant, I should have explained it to him. He was emotional and it's my job to make sure he understands and to help make him feel better. If he hadn't found me, I know he would be a real fighter, but his wolf is winning at the moment. It's understandable. It's mating season. My sweet little sub. But he's currently locked in the bathroom of his home. I'd made him so upset he'd run from me.

I sighed and stood up from the floor where I was still crouched. I placed all of his collected treasures carefully back in the wardrobe and shut the door softly. I walked slowly over to the bathroom and hesitantly knocked.

' **Harry…'** I said.

' **What?'** he snapped back at me. I growled at him through the door. He didn't have to make this so difficult.

' **Open the door'**

' **No.'**

' **Now Pup.'** I said sternly. There was a click and the door swung open with Harry still sat on the floor by the bath. _Ah, so he still uses his magic. Interesting._ I raised my eyebrows at him and he blushed.

' **I feel so silly. I didn't think to the fact that we hadn't even mated physically yet. My wolf was just so sure.'** He mumbled softly. I chuckled at him.

' **It's because it's mating season Harry, submissive wolves often get symptoms of fake pregnancies. Don't worry about it my sweet.'** He smiled as I said this.

' **Next time, I will be pregnant though and we can have a family.'** He said with an air of finality as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I forced a smile on my face as he buried his head in my chest. He didn't need to know yet.

 _You can't keep this from him, he'll find out eventually._ Yes but he doesn't need to know yet. _You should trust him with everything, he's our mate._ He's our highly emotional, submissive mate. Do you really think it's wise to upset him again so soon? _Better sooner than later isn't it?_

I ignored my inner wolf and Harry and I walked towards the kitchen. It was dinner time after all. I needed to keep my sub well fed. After a simple meal I took his hand and pulled him out of the tent. We went on a walk in the surrounding forest, memories of our argument forgotten.


	17. Chapter 17

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 **Harrys POV**

A few days later I realised I needed to go to Diagon Alley. I hadn't been there since I had left the wizarding world. I knew it wouldn't end well. But I needed more food. And for food I needed money. I started to get ready. I put on my coat as it was a little chilly outside. Fen caught me putting it on.

' **What are you doing pup?'**

' **I need to go to Diagon Alley.'**

' **Do you think that's a good idea my love?'**

I smiled at the term of endearment and blushed at his caring look. My mate, always so caring. But I could handle myself in the Alley. I'm not a baby.

' **I'll be fine Fen, I need to go to the bank and get a few things.'**

' **Well then I'll come with you.'** He stated with an air of finality. I sighed, I suppose that was the best I was going to get. I chuckled to myself. I've gone so long with no one being bothered about my well-being and now I have someone worrying about it, it feels strange. I agreed with him and we set off.

Had he ever even been in the wizarding world? Could he see it? Surely he could. But he hadn't commented on my scar and 'achievements' yet. _He doesn't care about that. He's our mate. Our sweet, kind mate._ I smiled to myself as we walked.

Suddenly the heavens opened. Great big raindrops fell from sky and landed on my upturned face. Luna always used to say that rain was the sign of bad things to come. But then again she also used to say that Nargles stole your shoes so you have to take her opinions with a bit of salt. I smile fondly at the mention of Luna. Shes currently helping her father run the magazine he owns. She's one of the only real friends I have and I miss her. I should arrange a visit with her. While I think this it starts to rain heavier. The rain plummets down from the sky and plasters my hair to my face and neck. I glance at Fen, his hair is doing the same. I lean over and grab his hand with my smaller, softer one. He smiles as I do this.

We walked for a while until we came to the end of the forest. When we reached the boundaries I told him to hold onto me. He put his arms around me and I disapparated with a pop. When I reappeared in an alley by The Leaky Cauldron his arms were still round me. This helped keep me standing. I looked up into his face and he smiled fondly at me. I blushed and he kissed me lightly. I pulled away and I must have been the same colour as a Weasley's hair. I grabbed Fens hand again and we opened the door of the pub. As we did this, dust particles rose and performed an angry waltz in the air, as if furious we had disturbed them. Walking through the old stuffy pub I gripped Fens hand tighter. He squeezed my hand for reassurance.

Once at the back wall I tapped the bricks and the alley appeared before our eyes. I looked to see Fens expression but he just looked neutral. So he must have been before. Usually for first timers the sight brings amazement.

I pulled him towards Gringotts. I needed money and I needed to get out of here. Considering it was still pouring with rain, the alley was still busy. We weaved and dodged our way through hundreds of people. A flash of red caught my eye briefly until Fen pulled me closer to him. We continued to walk towards the bank. Once there, I left Fen in the lobby as I was taken to my vault by a goblin. I filled up my extended pocket with as much as I could carry, again filled with love and gratefulness that my parents left me all they had. Once I'd got to the top floor again I walked out towards Fen. I could see he was itching to go. Werewolves didn't get along with Goblins very well.

He grabbed my hand as we walked out of the bank. As we passed the bookshop he stopped.

' **I just want to see if I can find something. Are you coming in or staying here love?'** he asked. I told him I'd stay outside and he promised he wouldn't be too long.

It had been about ten minutes and I was bored. I was leaning against a wall when I heard it.

' **Well if it isn't the 'Saviour' himself'** a familiar voice sneered in disgust. I closed my eyes in exasperation. I didn't want to do this here.

' **How are you dog? Enjoying your useless life?'**

' **Please just go away.'**

' **Listen to that, he wants us to do something for him.'** Another voice laughed cruelly. A higher more feminine voice. Another familiar voice.

' **We did enough for you before wolf.'**

I started to move away when I was shoved hard. I wasn't expecting this so I fell to the ground. Hard. I could taste blood now. I tried to get up and was kicked down again.

' **No one wants you here you useless creature!'** They hissed in my ear. There was another kick, aimed at my head this time. And then it went black.


	18. Chapter 18

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 _ **In this Non Cannon fic, fenrir greyback wasn't part of the war. He was in hiding in France. It was a different werewolf present during the wizarding war in Britain and it wasn't Lavender who was bitten in the final battle, it was Harry just after it came to be known hed killed Voldemort. This werewolf wasn't happy Harry had killed his master. Now Fenrir is back in England, following the fresh scent of his newly awakened mate.**_

 **General POV**

Fenrir Greyback was busy scouring the shelves for a book for his mate. His beautiful Harry. He wanted to find a book on werewolf mating rituals so as to prepare the boy. He couldn't wait to bond with him. His long dark hair and sparkling green eyes were accentuated by his cheekbones and red, kissable lips. Fenrir would have to stop thinking like this. These muggle trousers were not made for situations like this. He chuckled to himself. Suddenly his eyes strayed upon the book he was looking for. The spine was old and worn and burgundy in colour. He picked it gently off the shelf and went to pay the cashier. That's when he heard a commotion outside the shop.

His eyes drew towards the window to look outside, where he saw a familiar mop of black. His familiar mop of black. In front of his mate was a tall red head and a slightly shorter, but still taller than he was, girl with brown curly hair. Fenrir couldn't hear what was being said but he could see Harry's face drop. Then he felt sorrow through the beginnings of their bond. He wanted to go out to help him but wasn't sure Harry would want people to know of him yet. They hadn't mated yet either, so Fenrir wouldn't be much help other than his bigger stature. Suddenly the two strangers pushed Harry. Harry was not expecting it and therefore fell, hard. There was a resounding slam as he hit the ground. The tall red head kicked him as he tried to get back up. Fenrir was growling out loud at this point, oblivious to the fact the other customers and the cashier were edging away from the now irate wolf. He physically snarled as he saw the girl kick his beloveds head. That was it. They weren't going to hurt him anymore. He heard their cruel laughter and began to storm towards the exit of the shop.

Then someone beat him to it.

A taller dark haired boy ran gracefully and forcefully towards the still figure of Harry Potter. The two attackers were confronted by this tall boy and the red head began to go the same colour in the face as his hair. Fenrir crept into the shadows and listened into what was said.

' **I'd stop doing that if I were you.'** The dark skinned boy replied angrily.

' **Piss off you. This isn't your business.'**

' **Is it yours? Wasn't he your best friend? Didn't he save you several times each year?'**

' **We were never friends with him. We did it for the money we received from Dumbledore.'** The bushy haired girl replied.

Fenrir growled again as he heard this.

' **Then you ought to be ashamed of yourself. He is the most forgiving person this world will ever know and you used him. For shame on you!'** the dark boy replied.

The girl at least had the decency to look a little embarrassed and ashamed of herself. The red head scoffed and pulled her away into the suspiciously oblivious crowd. The dark haired, dark skinned boy knelt down and held Harrys head in his lap. Fenrir moved out of the shadows and into the light. The boy looked up at him curiously.

' **Who are you?'** the boy asked. Fenrir chuckled.

' **I'm Fenrir Greyback and that boy in your lap happens to be my wolf life mate. Do I have to fight you over my claim?'** Fenrir replied warily. The dark boy laughed lightly and shook his head.

' **No, no, I have my own mates.'**

Fenrir smiled at this.

' **So what's your name boy?'** Fenrir asked the dark skinned boy.


	19. Chapter 19

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 **Hey, I wasn't going to post but i'm going away on Friday so thought I had better update haha :) hope you like it. x**

 **Harry's POV**

I woke up groggily. My head felt like a thousand hippofriffs were running through it at the same time. I was laid on something soft. Too soft to be the ground. But the last thing I remember was….. My friends attacking me. _Ex friends._

I can't believe they would do that to me. I thought they cared about me. I could feel tears now making their way down my face, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I slowly tried to move my body, expecting a jarring pain. But it never came. I was not hurting, other than my head. That was strange.

Okay, now that I know I'm not hurting, where am I? Had they kidnapped me? Where would they take me? No, why would they heal me if they'd done that? But then where was I? Oh no, what if some stray Death Eaters had caught up with me? Then I should definitely prepare for a lot more pain. What would they do?

I could feel myself starting to panic. My breathing became heavier and I started to sweat. I couldn't focus on anything other than worry. Where was Fenrir? Where was my wolf? Why wasn't he here with me? I need him! I started to sob louder and didn't notice when a door to the left of the bed I was on opened. I suddenly felt myself pulled into something solid and a hand start to stroke my hair. The person started to coo softly to me. It wasn't Fenrir, I knew it wasn't. This person smelt differently. But I still felt no danger. My breathing slowly started to calm and I started to relax.

Once I'd calmed down enough, I looked down to the bed I was in. The bed clothes were a light grey silk with the letter 'Z' stitched on in black calligraphy. Who has the initial Z?

 _Zabini!_

I jumped away from him and looked up. The boy chuckled, a sweet laugh that made me curious. Blaise never laughed like that at school. His laugh was crueller. I looked at him. The boy clearly wasn't Blaise. He did have the same smooth dark skin and deep brown eyes. But he had longer hair that hung in waves just above his shoulders. His face was softer too, less anger etched into it. He had a sweet smile as he looked at me. I also noticed what appeared to be a tattoo down the right side of his face and neck.

' **Who are you?'** I asked tentatively.

' **My name is Rayen. Your wolf said you shouldn't have been awake yet. He'll be back soon.'** He smiled.

' **Where am i?'**

' **Zabini town house. Not far from London'** he smiled.

' **Zabini? As in Blaise Zabini?'**

' **Yes, he's my older brother'** Rayen blushed at this.

Suddenly the door opened again. I looked happily towards it, expecting it to be my wolf. It wasn't. In walked one Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott. Slytherins. I started to shake and panic. Rayen suddenly bounded up to the two of them and threw his arms around them. What surprised me more was that they both put their arms around him too and took turns to kiss his cheek.

Then Draco noticed me. He pulled Theodore behind him and he pulled Rayen behind them both. Draco narrowed his eyes. His eyes, once ice blue, had turned fiery red and he was starting to edge towards me, growling. I was scared. I was here and defenceless. I was alone. I started to whine slowly and quietly. Then I was pushed behind something and I smelt the familiar scent. My wolf. My Fen. He was growling at Draco. Fen was bigger and Draco could see he was no match so he retreated back to Theodore and Rayen. But he remained wary, turning to watch us. Fen turned toward me and grabbed me into a tight hug. I hugged back, as if he would slip away if my arms loosened. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed my forehead. I blushed.

' **Thank God you're alright! I was so worried.'** He said softly.

Draco cleared his throat.

' **Why are you here?'**

' **Draco, don't be so rude'** Rayen admonished lightly. Draco smiled softly and stroked Rayens face.

' **I'm sorry Draco, we'll go and get out of your way.'** I answered.

' **No, you're my guest. And besides, you had to be here to be healed.'** Rayen replied.

Draco looked confused.

' **I found Harry here being beaten by his so called friends. They were physically and mentally hurting him. So I brought him here to fix him up. This is his mate,'**

' **Fenrir Greyback'** Theodore interrupted Rayens explanation with a flash of recognition.

' **Hello Mr Nott, nice to see you again.'** Fenrir replied as he nodded at him.

Draco looked from Rayen, to Theodore, to me and then Fenrir. I could sense his growing irritation at not knowing what was going on.

Come to think of it, how did Theo know my Fen?


	20. Chapter 20

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 **Hey Guys! Here's a longer chapter seeing as I've been away. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

 **Fenrir's POV**

I'll kill them! Those good for nothing blood traitors! How dare they do that! How dare they hurt him! My Harry. My wonderful, sweet boy. He'd never hurt anyone and they do that to him. Ha. That's gratitude for you these days. They'd be nowhere without him.

I left Harry in the hands of the dark boy. Erm…. Zabini, that's it. He shouldn't wake up for a long while yet so I can be back when he does wake up. Zabini promised to heal him while I was gone, and I trusted the sweet faced kid. He was awfully protective apparently. I chuckled bitterly to myself. If only his 'friends' had been.

I'd decided to go and get the food we had originally gone to the Alley to get. Once id picked it all up, and some chocolate for my boy, I headed on my next journey. Chocolate is, apparently, good for shock and upset. I was going to find them. I used the wolf sense of smell, it comes in handy now and again, to see if I could track the two I was searching for. I picked up their scent in no time and after a short while was standing behind them in the shadows of some trees. They were sitting on a picnic bench. He had his arm around her. They were laughing. I strained to hear what they were saying. They were laughing, about Harry! I was beginning to get angry. Oh they would get what was coming to them.

I was just about to move toward them when I felt something. Harry was waking up. But he shouldn't be awake yet. I could feel that he was confused at first. That then gave way to a feeling of pain. I winced as I caught his pain. My poor boy. Then there was panic. He was hyperventilating and calling out to me. He was asking, 'Where was I? Why wasn't I there?'. I started to head quickly to where he was. Then he calmed down for a few moments.

Just as I reached the door to the manor, he was frightened again. I could now hear his erratic heartbeat and I ran as fast as my wolf would go. When I entered the room he was in I could see why he was scared. There was the Zabini boy, struggling against a dark haired, familiar looking boys hold on him. They were both stood behind a tall blond boy. His face was contorted and angry, with fangs piercing his bottom lip. His eyes were the colour of flames and shone with an intensity hot enough to burn. The blond was growling as he advanced towards my mate. Oh no, that's not happening. I rushed in between them and stood in front of Harry. I pushed him behind me and could feel him breathing in my scent. I was taller than the blond. I growled at him and he retreated. He turned back toward the other boys but kept his eyes on us.

Now that was over I turned to face Harry. I pulled him into my arms and hugged him. I cupped his soft, beautiful face in my hands and kissed his forehead. This caused a light blush to form on his cheeks.

' **I'm so glad you're okay! I was really worried about you. I wish I was here when you woke.'** I said softly to him. He smiled.

' **You're here now,'**

I smiled and then the blond coughed and raised an eyebrow. He was really getting on my nerves. He rudely asked why we were here and the Zabini boy admonished him. The blond, Draco his name is, smiled and stroked Zabinis face. Harry was nervous, I could tell that. He told Draco we would go and Zabini was adamant we were not to go. We were guests and Harry wasn't well enough to go yet. This got questioning looks from the other two boys so Zabini told them what had happened. Then he went to introduce me, until the dark haired boy cut in.

' **Fenrir Greyback.'**

Theodore Nott. Of course. Mother was a gold digger. More husbands than pairs of knickers that woman. But he worked hard and had a keen eye for business.

Draco was irritated.

' **Excuse me sir, it's bad enough you are here in our manor but now you claim to know Theo and I have no idea who you are. So explain yourself or leave.'** Draco told me firmly.

' **It's my manor actually.'** Zabini replied.

Draco turned to the smaller boy.

' **Are you going against what I have said Rayen? In front of someone we don't know could be a threat to us?'** he said softly, with a hard glint in his ice blue eyes. **'Get out.'**

Rayen's eyes filled with tears, **'B-b-but Dray, i-i-i-'**

Draco glared at him and he left the room sobbing.

Theodore was unhappy with this, **'Don't take it out on him. He's not as used to you yet as I am. Don't be cruel to him.'**

After he said this, he too left the room, to look for the smaller boy.

Harry and I watched this with increasing fascination. Just what was going on?


	21. Chapter 21

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 _ **Okay guys, so I know this is a short chapter but i'm tired :( so I thought i'd at least write something. It all fits in, I promise.**_

 **General POV**

Theodore Nott ran quickly out of the room. He had to find Rayen. It wasn't his fault. He wasn't used to the dynamics of this bond. He wasn't used to being submissive. Not to him, not to Draco, not to anyone. Heck Theo didn't much like being submissive either, although he was a dominant to Rayen. But that's not the point. This was Draco's fault. He should be explaining, not shutting the smaller boy out.

Theo stopped, panting lightly. He strained his hearing until he heard soft quiet sobs coming from an alcove in a hallway. He slowly walked towards the alcove and his mate.

' **Ray, come on love.'** Theo said softly.

Rayen stiffened and turned away from Theo. The boy frowned. Why was he turning away from him? Theo put his hand on Rayens shoulder and Rayen jerked away and flew around to face Theo.

' **Don't touch me!'** he yelled. Theo was confused. But he was not going to be disrespected, he was still Rayens dominant.

' **I suggest you hold your tongue love.'** Theo warned.

Rayen then started to cry heavier. Theo pulled him towards his body. Rayen still resisted.

' **Theo, why didn't you defend me? I didn't do much wrong. I thought you cared about me.'** Rayen asked with a watery frown. Theo's heart broke looking at his tear stained face. Theo took the other boys face in his hands and kissed his tears away.

' **Oh Ray, my ray of sunshine. I did defend you, I promise. But you had already fled from us. Draco was wrong in what he did. But you were wrong in what you did too.'** Theo gently explained. Rayen started to cry again.

' **I'm sorry Theo. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do. One minute I was free to do what I wanted, the next I get a crippling pain and desire to do anything and everything you or Draco want or ask for. It's scary and confusing.'** Rayen said in a rush. Theo hugged him close as he said this. He was about to reply to the other boy when another voice piped in.

' **I know what you mean Rayen.'** The other voice belonged to Harry Potter.

Rayen looked at him curiously. Harry blushed.

' **Well, I mean I only have one mate, but I'm a submissive too. It feels like giving up on everything you've ever known, it does.'**

At this Rayen nodded, leaning towards Harry.

' **But the feeling you get from it is amazing! It's all worth it. You have someone, well actually you have two someones, who will love you unconditionally and protect you with everything they've got. And anything you have or haven't done in the past? Well none of that matters. Because you're theirs. And they're yours. And that's worth every argument and fight you ever have. Because in your mates arms. That's where you belong.'** Harry said softly.

Rayen and Theo were cuddled up together smiling at Harry. Harry was picturing his wolf. And if he'd cared to turn around, and look, I mean really look in the shadows, Harry would see a pair of hypnotising blue eyes watering, and sharp canines shining in a smile.


	22. Chapter 22

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 _ **I know this is a short chapter. Let me know what you think. And if theres anything you want to see in my story, let me know :)**_

 **Fenrir's POV**

I went back to the room the destructive blond had 'gifted' to Harry and I. I couldn't believe that Harry felt like that! I knew he struggled with being my submissive but the way he described being with me? That was unreal. _No surprise he wants our cubs!_ No, I won't think like that. I don't want cubs. _Or do you? Could you, with Harry?_ No stop it. I know what happens to cubs.

I shuddered involuntarily and sighed. I was stood in the doorway of the bathroom waiting for my dark haired angel as he came through the door. He was humming to himself and oblivious to the whole room. As he came in, he danced around the room, spinning with his arms outstretched. He started to laugh as he span faster and faster around the room. He suddenly fell onto his back on the large shaggy rug on the floor. He was holding his sides as he continued to laugh.

' **Well aren't you cheery?'** I whispered softly.

He jumped as he turned his head to look at me. He smiled sweetly as he saw me. He reached out for my hand and I walked slowly towards him. He pulled me down next to him and I lay on the rug. He rested his head on my chest as he continued to laugh lightly. I slowly ran my fingers through his messy black hair and he sighed happily. I looked down at him and smiled. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

He looked up at me questioningly.

' **What was that for?'** he asked me.

' **Because you're my mate. And I love you.'**

He blushed as I said this and leaned up to kiss me on the lips. I deepened the kiss as I moved so I was above him. I could smell his growing arousal and I'm sure he could with mine too.

He pulled away when the need for air got too much and grinned at me.

' **That's the first time you've ever said that to me.'** He said nervously.

I leant down and captured his lips again.

' **But it won't be the last. I'll spend the rest of my life telling you the exact same things to make you as happy as possible.'** I whispered to him. He blushed again and looked down into his lap. I pulled him close and we were quiet for a few minutes.

All of a sudden he sat up and turned to face me. He had a mad grin on his face. I looked at him warily.

' **Harry?'** I asked him.

' **Mate with me Fenrir. Make me yours'**

' **But you're already mine Harry,'** I laughed.

He frowned.

' **No, I mean, mark me as yours. Im yours mind and soul, make it body too. Please Fen, I'm ready.'**

That was all I needed to hear from my sweet boy. I slowly laid him down and kissed him.

And as we lay there, in the afterglow, I pulled him close and he snuggled into my side. We fell asleep, the mating bite still shining on his collar bone.


	23. Chapter 23

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 **Harrys POV**

I woke up wrapped in something warm. I snuggled deeper into the warmth and sighed happily. My back was stiff as was my neck. Where was I laid? Actually, come to think of it, my neck was throbbing. Without opening my eyes I raised my hand gently to my neck to search for the cause of the throbbing when I came across a raised mark on my neck. _The mate mark!_ Then last night came flooding back to me.

Oh my God. I can't believe I asked him to do that so brazenly. I am so embarrassed. Suddenly my 'pillow' started moving and chuckling. Since I'm sure pillows, even magic pillows can't do that I opened my eyes. There were his eyes. Two pools of shiny blue. He smiled slightly at the sight of me and I blushed, realising we were both still naked and the mark was on full view.

He reached out and traced his finger across the mark with a feather light touch. I shuddered and moaned quietly. Then I blushed when I realised the noise had come from me. He chuckled and kissed my nose lightly.

' **I love you Fen,'** I said.

' **And I love you Harry'** he replied.

Then it hit me. I had to tell Remus. Oh god. We'd better go now, to get it over with.

' **Fen, we need to go and speak to my godfather.'**

Here he whined.

' **Really? You know we don't get along Harry.'**

' **But he was and is the only family I have left. Before I met you, he was the only one I had. He was who I'd turn to when I needed to cry, to laugh or just whine with. I got through the years with his help. Especially when I was first turned. I went through such a bad stage and he, he really helped. He's the reason I'm still here in this world.'** I was being honest with my wolf. _That's right, he's finally all ours!_

Fenrir groaned and then sighed. He pulled me close and rested his head on mine.

' **Okay pup, we'll go see him'**

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He didn't need to know that Teddy would be there too. I smiled at the thought of seeing Remus and Teddy.

I made sure to put on a shirt that meant no one could see my mark. Fenrir looked at me sadly but didn't comment on this. He dressed in a button down shirt and some slightly faded and frayed denim jeans. He looked so hot. I smirked as he looked over to me and he smirked back. As I walked past him to leave the room he slapped my bottom. I yelped and jumped slightly and could hear his deep chuckle. I turned round and swatted his chest. HE laughed and caught my hand as we walked down the corridor.

When we reached the study we knocked and waited. After hearing the command to go in we did. Rayen was sitting in between Draco and Theo, but closer to Theo and the three of them looked up. I smiled and explained that we were leaving.

' **Thank you for saving and helping me Rayen, I owe you one.'** I said as I hugged him lightly. He smiled as he said we were welcome any time. I smiled back but could hear both Draco and Fenrir growling at our intimate position. We reluctantly let go of each other and Fenrir and I left.

Once outside the boundaries I instructed Fenrir to hold my arm and side along apparated him to Remus' little cottage in the country. I knowcked on the door and we waited. Laughter could be heard from inside the cottage and then suddenly, the door was opened.


	24. Chapter 24

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 _ **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope this is a good chapter :)**_

 **Fenrir's POV**

The door was pulled open. But there was no one there, at least no one of our height. There was a small boy holding the door open. He had electric blue hair and brown eyes. His eyes landed on Harry and they changed to the same green as the ones I loved. He must be a metamorphmagus.

' **Uncle Harry!'** the child shouted and launched himself at my mate. Harry caught him effortlessly and lifted him into the air.

' **Hey Teddy bear'** Harry said as he cuddled the small boy. The boy laughed as Harry placed him down. He then shouted to his parents that Harry was here as he ushered us both in. As he led us to what I assumed to be the living room, he kept eyeing me curiously. He makes me feel uncomfortable.

Harry stops and takes my hand. I squeeze it to let him know im here. He's nervous to tell these people. I can tell they mean a lot to him. So I need to learn to deal with them. Harry sat down on the very edge of the soft looking couch. I stood next to him and he smiled up at me.

' **What a surprise Harry! How are you? You look well. Oooh who's the dark brooding stranger?'** This was all said extremely fast by an exuberant woman who came bounding into the room. She had bright pink hair and wore a nose ring. Her eyes changed from violet to Harrys green too. She must be the little one's mother. Said little one was still watching me. Harry stood and hugged the woman tightly. It made me a little annoyed. They'd hugged for too long now. I coughed a little and Harry pulled away sheepishly.

' **Dora, this is Fenrir. Fen this is Dora, the closest thing I have to a mother now,'** Harry said softly. Dora gave Harry a knowing look and held her hand out to me. I gently shook it and she turned her head to the side, exposing her neck. I smirked and nodded at her.

Then Harrys godfather came through.

' **Hello Cub. Oh you're here too. Well hello to you as well.'**

I growled as he said this. Harry turned and gave me a pleading look. I sighed and nodded lightly at my mate. I had to try. For him at least.

' **Good afternoon Remus.'** I managed to say, without a hint of sarcasm or malice. Dora, who I assumed was the wolf's wife was looking between Remus and me.

' **So, we thought you should be the first people to know, Fenrir and I have mated.'** Harry smiled to them. Dora smiled and congratulated us.

' **YOU'VE WHAT?!'** Remus shouted, **'But you've only known each other for a few weeks! What did you do to my godson!'** He shouted coming towards me.

' **It doesn't matter that we haven't known each other long. We're soulmates.'** Harry protested. Here Remus scoffed.

I felt now was the time to join the conversation, seeing the hurt look on Harrys face and the scolding look on Dora's.

' **I'm Sorry If you don't like it Remus, but Harry and I are mates. We are destined to be together and I love him. I do not deserve even half of his kindness and I know im not worthy of him. But I will spend the rest of my life trying to ensure his happiness and success. He wanted you to hear it from us first but if you cant accept it then please be aware, it will not change anything.'** I said a little angrily.

Dora was glaring at Remus. He sighed

' **Fine, but if you hurt him, you will wish you hadn't been born.'** He muttered darkly. I chuckled at his reaction and shook his hand. I turned to look at Harry and the child attached itself to me. He had changed his hair and eyes to look exactly like mine.

Harry chuckled. **'It seems Teddy likes you.'**

I forced out a smile and nodded at him. Harry could tell I was uncomfortable so he said his goodbyes and we apparated back to the forest and what was now becoming 'our' tent.


	25. Chapter 25

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 **Harrys POV**

We appeared in our tent and Fenrir walked over to the couch. Why did Teddy make him feel uncomfortable? Teddy's adorable. I sat next to him on the couch and he put his arm round me and pulled me close. I snuggled into him as I smelt his familiar scent. There were thoughts in my head that id been thinking for a while. What were Fen's family or pack like? Why did he never mention them? Would he let me meet them? I was curious.

' **Out with it Pup'** he chuckled at me and kissed me lightly.

' **I want to meet your family, your pack.'**

His face darkened. **'I don't go to them anymore Harry. We no longer see each other.'**

' **Please Fen? We're mated now, my family know, and so should yours. Please?'**

He sighed, **'Fine, I will contact them and ask.'**

Word had come back from Fen's pack and we were getting ready to apparate near their lands. I was excited but nervous. Fen stood in ripped jeans with bare chest. This of course helped my nerves and I couldn't keep my eyes from him. He smirked every time he caught me. I blushed the first twice but then figured, he's my mate I'm allowed to.

I was dressed in my best casual clothes. A dark green shirt and neat jeans. Fen had braided my hair down my back. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. With no more notice, we were whisked away. The same familiar feeling of being squeezed through a tiny tube was as unpleasant as ever and in no time we landed. I swayed on my feet and Fen kept me upright.

He took my hand and we walked over the hill into the trees. I felt the feel as magic washed over me. We were entering into the wolf pack and I was excited. I stopped still due to Fenrir's instruction.

' **It has been a while Young One.'** A voice said kindly. Fenrir sighed and turned to face an older man who stood taller than him with tatty pants on. His black hair hand greying stripes in it but his blue eyes held wisdom and kindness.

' **Indeed Liekos, May the Mother Moon bless you.'** Fenrir said softly.

' **And you. Although it seems she has.'** Liekos said and chuckled as he looked towards me. I blushed as he said this but stood taller under his gaze. Fen placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled proudly.

' **I'm Harry Sir, and I'm Fenrir's mate.'** I said with a voice stronger than I felt. The taller man shook my hand.

' **Let us join the rest of the pack'** he said strongly.

We walked into a quiet clearing and I observed the pack. There were men hunting and doing work on the houses, women washing clothes and cooking food and children running around and playing. It was amazing. I'd never been in a proper wolf pack before and I loved the thought of it. Fenrir however stood with his arms across his chest and huffed out a sigh.

An olive skinned, dark haired woman came bounding over to us.

' **Fenrir! You devil, when did you get back?'**

' **Just now Gayl, and not for long.'**

' **Oh pish posh, you'll stay with us for good this time.'**

' **There are not just my needs to consider this time woman.'** Fen snarled. Gayl chuckled at him.

' **Yes so I see. Nice lovebite.'** She snickered as Fenrir blushed. This sight made me laugh out loud from my place behind Fenrir. Gayl peered round Fen's body and squealed.

She pulled me into plain view of everyone else and started pinching my cheeks.

' **Oh he is just darling! So small and cute. Mother Moon picked a good one for you Fen'** She babbled. I blushed under her words and the pack were laughing. Evidently they were used to her antics. She took my hand and led me towards the other women in the pack. I looked over my shoulder at Fen, who just smiled and waved at me.

Oh well, I suppose it was my idea to come after all.


	26. Chapter 26

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 **Okay, i'm sorry but this cliffy was too good not to do :) enjoy!**

 **Fenrirs POV**

I was unsure about this whole thing. Meeting the pack? Was Harry ready for the dynamics of a proper pack? Was I ready for him to know what happened here? I shuddered. Oh well, if that's what he wants, that's what he'll get. I could never say no to those beautiful eyes.

We apparated close to the pack land and I felt the familiar feeling of coming home. I smiled inside as the magic caressed me and danced with mine. I glanced over to Harry and saw his face was beaming. I guess he can feel the magic too. I told him to stand still when I sensed the others. Although he was my mate, he would have to follow proper wolf protocol. Suddenly Liekos spoke. And it all came flooding back. I was struggling to hold in my tears and I think he sensed that. My little mate was too preoccupied with the sights of the pack to pick up that anything was wrong, and for that I'm thankful.

We moved closer to the pack under the elder's instruction. I fell right back into the role I'd had before I left. Before that happened. Before I met my mate. Suddenly, I was noticed by Gayl. She came bounding over to us. She was a sight to see with her long brown hair braided at the back  
(a sign she is a submissive) and one violet eye with one blue eye. She was beautiful. If you like that sort of thing. I knew she'd want me to stay. She hadn't wanted me to leave in the first place. but I had to.

She said something and suddenly I heard my mate's laugh from behind me. Wow now he was a gonner. Gayl pulled him in front of me and squealed so loudly I had to move my head away from hers. She pulled on Harry's cheeks and led him away to the other submissives who were all women. He glanced back at me worriedly and I waved at him and smirked. I make never see him again, if she smothers him to death. Its been a long time since they had a new member in the pack. Especially one like Harry.

' **You've done well young one. Male submissives are rare. The last one was…'** Liekos said.

' **I'm aware of who the last one was Liekos,'** I snapped back at him.

He sighed and led me to the edge of the forest.

' **You can't blame yourself forever Fen, you did what you could.'**

' **And it wasn't good enough! It still wasn't good enough!'** I snarled at him. he sighed again and we stood in silence. Liekos broke the silence first.

' **Does he know yet?'**

' **No,'** I said softly, **'but he wants cubs. He's already been nesting.'**

' **You need to tell him Fen, he needs to trust you, and you need to trust him.'**

I hummed in agreement as we walked slowly back to the main area.

As we got closer I could see Harry running around. He was being chased by some young children and they were squealing with laughter, especially when Harry suddenly turned around and tickled them. The women were watching with soft faces and I smiled as he looked up. He caught my eye and he was breathless from laughing. He was beautiful. He looked like an angel. He was my angel.

And if I wanted a future with him, I'd have to tell him. He needed to know before he chose to have cubs with me. I suppose cubs wouldn't be so bad with him. Provided he didn't leave me.

Yes, I'll tell him tonight. When we go to our temporary home. I'll tell him and just hope he doesn't hate me.


	27. Chapter 27

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 **Harrys POV**

Fen and I stayed around the campfire until it was dark. The children of the pack had all gone to sleep and we stayed up talking to the other pack members. They were all really nice. I can't understand why Fen didn't want to come back here. I was thinking about this as I watched the scarlet and amber flames dance in front of us. Suddenly Fen stood up and I knew what that meant. Especially in a pack. I stood up quickly once he had stood and stood behind him. Liekos and Gayl waved goodbye, as did the rest of the pack. I smiled and waved at them as I left, following my mate, with my head down.

When we reached our hut for the night Fenrir pulled me close to him and rested his head on mine. It was silent, until I felt him start to shake. He was sobbing. I cuddled him tightly and then asked him what was wrong.

' **I'm going to tell you something pup, but I'm worried you'll hate me afterwards.'**

' **What do you mean Fenrir?'** I asked.

' **Please don't hate me. If you need to leave, I won't stop you,'** he said, while he was crying.

' **What is it Fen? You're frightening me now. What's wrong?'** I asked nervously.

He pulled me towards the sofa and we sat down. He was sat down and he had his head down. This was worrying me. My strong Alpha was sitting in tears in front of me and I can't do anything. I touched his shoulder and he looked up.

' **There is a reason I left the pack Harry. I know you like it here, so I felt it only right to tell you. To let you know what happened,'** he said quietly.

I nodded to let him know I was listening and for him to carry on.

' **The girls were fussing over you today, because a male wolf submissive is very rare.'**

' **I know but…'**

' **Harry, please, this is hard enough to tell you, please don't interrupt me.'**

I nodded for him to keep telling me. I was nervous about what he was going to say next.

' **The last male submissive this pack knew, was my brother.'**

I was shocked. I can't believe he had a brother and I didn't know. We can have our own pack now. I started to smile at him until I saw his grave face. Oh god. I gulped as he continued.

' **My brother was mated to our Alpha. To Liekos. The pack loved him. But I loved him more. He was my brother. But he started to spend more time with Liekos and less with me. I was angry. Very angry. And then he told me they were expecting cubs.'**

' **I remember the day like it was yesterday. I was mad. Beyond furious. So later that day when all of the pack had gone to the watering hole, Mother Moon compelled me. She told me that Liekos had stayed in his hut while everyone else was gone.'**

I was worried about how this was going to end. I was holding my breath.

' **Mother moon told me to set the hut alight. So I did. Only it wasn't Liekos inside.'**

My eyes widened and I started to get upset.

' **It took four warriors and Liekos to get Arion out of the burning hut. He was in the medical hut for a few days. Liekos wouldn't visit him. He was too distraught. I visited and tried to help the healers. But he, and the cubs, they…. Passed away later that week.'**

I was crying now, into his shoulder. I couldn't believe it. Was Fen the cause of his brothers death? No, he cant be blamed. It wasn't his fault. It was Mother moon.

' **I hated myself for months after that. So I packed up and I left. But Liekos never blamed me. He just grieved, the same as I did but in different ways. So I understand if you want to leave.'**

I stroked his face and smiled lightly at him.

' **I don't hate you, and I'll never leave you. You're my mate, my love, my Fenrir. I'm sorry that happened before but let's think of the positives. Arion would want you to be happy.'**

He smiled at me and put his head on my shoulder. He soon fell asleep while I was thinking.


	28. Chapter 28

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 _ **Okay I know this is a small chapter but its necessary for the story :) Enjoy**_

 **Fenrir's POV**

I woke up the next morning with Harry curled up around me. I smiled at the familiarity of the situation. It had only been a short while but this boy had become an integral part of my life. I slowly stroked his face and he softly sighed as he cuddled into my side. I cant believe he doesn't hate me. He really doesn't. He stayed with me. He loves me. And I love him.

He woke up slowly as I was watching him. He smiled up at me and kissed me softly. I smirked as I kissed his neck. This caused him to moan. I was just about to deepen the kiss when I heard a child's laugh from outside our door and then someone banged on our door. I grudgingly got up to answer the door and there was no one there. They must have run off. I growled and slammed the door again.

Harry was sat laughing on the bed. He'd pulled on his pants and shirt but still looked beautiful. I sat behind him and braided his hair softly.

' **Bloody kids.'** I grumbled quietly.

He laughed and said, **'It'll be different when they're our own cubs Fen'**

I sighed. I need to tell him.

' **No Harry, it won't'**

' **What do you mean?'** he asked as he turned to look at me.

This was not going to end well.

' **We're not going to have our own cubs.'**

' **Well, I know I'm not pregnant yet but..'**

' **No Harry, we're not having cubs.'** I cut in. He frowned at me.

' **What do you mean?'** he asked quietly.

I sighed and considered my next words.

' **I don't want to be a father.'**

' **What?'**

' **I don't want cubs Harry.'**

' **Why? Don't you love me enough? Don't you think ill be a good mother?'** he was shouting hysterically at me now.

I sighed and shook my head. By this point he had moved as far away from me as he could manage.

' **Please Fen please. I'd make a good mother. Ill be the best mother to our cubs. Ill be the best mate you can wish for. Please?'** he pleaded.

' **I said NO sub! That is the end of it.'** I shouted at him.

I could see I'd shocked him. He stood silently crying.

' **Fine.'** He whispered. Then he was gone. He'd run out of the tent. I followed him out but he was gone. The whole pack were stood there, mouths wide open and the doms had their arms around their subs and their children. I sighed and walked back into the tent. He'd be back soon. Once he'd run off some steam.


	29. Chapter 29

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 **Harrys POV**

I couldn't believe he'd done that. Not only had he shouted at me, but he'd specifically called on the bond and the fact I'm his submissive. I suppose that's all I am to him. A sub. Someone to satisfy his needs when he has them. My needs don't matter. _Of course they don't you imbecile. Why would anyone care about your needs?_

I couldn't stand being in the same room as him. So I ran. I ran from my dominant. I ran from the tent. I ran from the rest of the pack who tried to stop me to find out what was wrong. I felt the magic wash over me as I ran through the outskirts of the protected area for the pack. But this time, instead of having the calming effect on me, it did nothing but spike the anger and upset I held in my heart.

It had started to rain as I ran and I stopped once I felt I was far enough away. I stood still and tilted my face up to the sky. The rain drops were cold but they were mixed with my hot tears and fell like rivers down my face. My hair had come loose due to my running and now stuck to my face where it had fallen. The wind was starting to get up and I knew I wouldn't get much further. I changed into my wolf form and slowly made my way towards a large tree that I could see had a hole near the base where I could find shelter and sleep. As the rain fell onto my black fur and the wind howled I pulled my ears back and lay down on my front paws. I let out a low howl as I settled down. My first night in a long time without my mate. I was cold, wet and alone. But while my dom doesn't care about my needs, why should I?

I woke up the next morning to weak sunlight streaming across my face. I had transformed back into my human form during the night without meaning to. My bones cracked as I stood up and stretched. Suddenly my stomach gave a loud growl and I groaned. I hated hunting. I hated hurting other animals. _No you don't! We love it._ My wolf doesn't have as many morals as I do evidently. No, I won't hunt.

I got an idea and turned sharply.

When I finally stopped spinning I fell onto the path a little way from a small house. The cottage stood in the middle of a field and had a thatched roof and bright red door. I could just make out the electric blue dot flying in the air. The sight warmed my heart and I began to cry again. What is it with crying? It's all I seem to be doing lately.

I sniffled and continued on towards the cottage. I could see Remus in the yard with Teddy so I slipped into the cottage toward the kitchen where I knew Dora would be. She looked up as I crept in. she tilted her head as if to ask if I was okay. That's when the dam broke. I cried. Loudly and messily. Luckily Dora put up a silencing spell so Teddy and Remus wouldn't hear us. She saw me begin to cry and wrapped me in a hug.

She held me like that until I stopped crying. I sniffed and let go of her. She told me to sit down and explain what was wrong.

' **Fenrir said he didn't want to have cubs with me,'** I said quietly, **'He doesn't think I'd be a good mother.'**

' **He said that did he?'** she said angrily.

' **Well no, he didn't say the bit about me being a bad mother,'** I said quickly. I saw her sag with relief.

' **But I can tell that's what he meant though. He doesn't care about anything other than himself.'**

' **Harry, cub, is there a reason he doesn't want cubs?'**

' **No, he just shouted and when I asked again he shouted and called me sub.'** I said miserably.

Dora hmmmed and took a few minutes to think.

' **He does care about you Harry. There'll likely be a reason why he said no at this point in your lives. You need to ask him instead of running away. You can't keep running, you're his mate now. You knew what that entailed when you agreed to it love. Listen to him and you'll see.'**

I nodded at her. She was right. There must be a reason. I need to listen to him. But not yet. I might as well make the most of me being here.

' **Go take a shower, ill fix us all some dinner. I'm sure Teddy would love to see you.'** Dora smiled and I hugged her as I went towards the bathroom, feeling better than when I left.


	30. Chapter 30

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 **Fenrirs POV**

It had been 3 days since Harry had run off. 3 days since I had ruined everything I had. Again. 3 days since I left my makeshift 'home'. 3 days since id eaten. 3 days since I'd gotten out of bed. I didn't see the point. My life was gone. Run off with the wind and the rain.

My wolf was constantly in pain. He was infuriated with the actions I had taken not only in the way I spoke to Harry causing him to run off, but also with the fact I had not followed him and tried to put it right. I winced as another spike of pain was thrown at me. My wolf was growling and gnawing at the surface, demanding to be let out. I growled out loud and pushed him to the back of my mind.

Although I was worried. I thought he'd have been back by now. My little mate. The tears fell down my face and I furiously wiped them away. I had no reason to cry. It was Harry's choice to leave me. _You made him go!_ I growled angrily.

 **Harrys POV**

I slowly walked back through the wards to Fenrir's pack. I was greeted on the outskirts of the village by Liekos. He raised his eyebrows at me and I cast my eyes down. He beckoned me forward and I did as he asked, eyes glued to the floor. He turned me round and began to braid my hair.

' **Is he okay?'** I asked slowly.

' **Are you?'** he replied just as softly.

' **He doesn't want cubs with me Liekos. It makes me feel like a failure. What kind of sub is that bad that they aren't good enough to be a brood mare?'** I mumbled.

He sharply turned me round.

' **Look at me!'**

Shocked at his tone I looked up to his face.

' **Don't ever think that. That is not the reason Harry.'**

' **Then what is the reason?!'** I shouted back. He growled at me.

' **That's for him to tell you, not me. Just remember, you are the first male submissive wolf this pack and country have had for years. Ask him. He'll explain. Tell him how you feel.'**

I bowed my head and nodded. He gently pushed me towards the house I knew to be Fens. _Ours!_

 **Fenrirs POV**

Someone knocked on the door and I growled as loudly as I could manage. Even still the door opened. I growled again as I turned to see…..

Harry.

There was my Harry, standing nervously at the door with his head down. I strode over to him as quickly as my legs would carry me and then stopped, inches away from him.

' **Pup?'**

Those bright green eyes looked up to me and I crushed him to my body. He wrapped his arms around me. After a few minutes I held him at arms length to check for injuries. Once I saw he was okay I said, **'Where have you been?'**

' **I went to Remus's'** here I growled, **'I needed to be away from you Fen. You hurt me. You made me feel like I wasn't good enough.'**

' **How?'**

' **What kind of sub is that bad that they're not even good enough to give you cubs. It made me feel like I was worthless and that you didn't love me.'**

' **Oh my sweet silly mate. You are more than I deserve and I love you more and more each day.'**

' **Then why don't you want cubs with me?'** he asked sadly.

I had to tell him. I took a deep breath.

' **Harry, you must realise that the last male submissive was my brother Arion. When he got pregnant with cubs, he died. I don't want to lose you and I'm worried that if you get pregnant, I'll lose you too. I'm scared pup.'**

Realisation dawned in his bright eyes and he took my hand.

' **That won't happen love. I've survived this long, I'm not going anywhere. And I have you next to me. I know you won't let anything bad happen.'**

' **I know but….'**

' **Just, please say you'll at least think about it seriously?'** he asked me lightly.

I sighed.

' **Okay, for you, I'll consider it.'**

The beaming smile I got was worth it. Maybe it will all be alright. Maybe I could have cubs and be happy in my life for once. Maybe I could make Arion proud.


	31. Chapter 31

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 **Harrys POV**

I woke the next morning happily snuggled up to my mate. I cuddled closer as I sighed happily. I love Fenrir. He compliments me in every possible way. While I am light, he is dark. While I am soft, he is hard. While I am rash, he is sensible. I slowly and lightly traced the scars on his body. I was startled when I looked up and saw his eyes sparkle as he looked at me softly. I leant forward and pecked his lips and he smiled. He growled as I pulled away. I giggled as he pouted.

' **Sorry love, but I have some cubs to see. I've missed them.'** I smiled.

He rolled his eyes and allowed me to take a shower and get dressed for the day. I wore faded and ripped jeans and a pale t-shirt. His eyes roamed my body appreciatively as I dressed and I shivered in pleasure at the thought of having his eyes on me. He kissed me roughly and stalked past me as I stood dazedly. He makes my head spin.

I composed myself and left the house we were in. I walked towards the middle of the village where I knew everything would be happening. The young cubs caught sight of me and all ran excitedly towards me. They barrelled into my legs and I fell as they clambered on top of me.

' **Uncle Harry!'**

' **Where have you been?'**

' **We missed you.'**

' **Never leave again!'**

The children all shouted together. I smiled softly and pulled them all into me. We shared a group hug and then I started to play with them. We played tag and ran around the whole area. The children's parents smiled as they watched us.

I stopped for a breather and as I looked up I caught Fenrir watching us wistfully. I smiled at him and he winked at me. I blushed and watched as he turned and walked quickly and purposefully away from the area. A sad feeling filled my body and I sighed. The cubs went for their lunch and I went to sit by the stream.

I was lost in my own thought and watching the birds as I felt a presence next to me. I turned my head lightly to see Liekos.

He sat down beside me and I smiled.

' **Did he fix it?'**

' **Yes. We'll be fine'** I said quietly.

' **These things just take time and patience Harry. Trust him, he's your Dom. He knows what's best for you and him.'**

I nodded and he left me to my thoughts.


	32. Chapter 32

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 _ **In this Non Cannon fic, fenrir greyback wasn't part of the war. He was in hiding in France. It was a different werewolf present during the wizarding war in Britain and it wasn't Lavender who was bitten in the final battle, it was Harry just after it came to be known hed killed Voldemort. This werewolf wasn't happy Harry had killed his master. Now Fenrir is back in England, following the fresh scent of his newly awakened mate.**_

 **Fenrir's POV**

It had been a few weeks since I had watched Harry playing with the cubs after we made up. A few weeks since I made the decision that I wouldn't mind cubs with him. We'd had our transformation night and even then, he'd run around with the cubs, ensuring they were safe and happy. That was when I'd made my mind up. That was the moment I decided I wanted to have cubs with him.

I smiled as I gently toyed with the edge of the blanket I'd purchased. I hastily hid it away again as Harry came bounding back through the door. I smiled at him and he beamed at me. I kissed him lightly as he walked past.

' **Come on Fen, we need to get ready. We don't want to be late.'**

I groaned. Yes. I forgot we had plans. Harry had volunteered for us to watch his godson. The boy was a very sweet little boy, but I did not enjoy seeing his father. Harry is my mate and mine to protect. Not that wolfs. I smiled at Harry as he dragged me out of the tent. We walked towards the edge of the wards as the pack were looking at me, shocked. I had a tshirt on. That's what shocked them. In all my years in the pack, I have never worn a tshirt. Until now, because Lupin doesn't like me looking uncivilised. Can you believe his cheek? I growled at the memory as Harry squeezed my hand. That was all the warning I had before the feeling of being squeezed through a tube.

We landed outside the little house of the Lupins. The cottage was still as picturesque as ever and Harry practically skipped up the pathway. He knocked on the door and Dora answered, pulling us both into hugs one after the other. I smiled slightly at her and her smile was warm and friendly. She beckoned us inside the house and shut the door.

' **Teddy's been looking forward to this, he really loves it when you call round.'** She said as we followed her down the hall to the kitchen.

We walked into the kitchen to see the young boy packing paints away. He had a splodge of green paint on his cheek which I don't think he was aware of but it made him look cute. He glanced up and saw us. He grabbed a piece of paper and ran towards us quickly. He jumped into Harry's arms.

' **Uncle Harry! Uncle Fen! Look, look, look. I painted a picture of us.'** He grinned as he thrust the still wet paper into our faces. I could see a child-like painting of myself and Harry with a small blue haired boy in the middle. We smiled and I wiped the paint of his face.

' **It's beautiful Teddy bear.'** Harry said as he put him down and sent the picture to our home.

Dora was bundling little Teddy into a small jacket and backpack ready for our trip to the beach. Once he was ready he kissed his mother's cheek and grabbed both Harrys hand and mine.

Once we had finished apparating, Teddy's eyes went wide. His head kept turning frantically, taking in all the sights. We spent the afternoon among the muggles. We sat on the beach and watched as Teddy, shorts rolled up, plodded down to the sea and laughed loudly when he fell in the water. We made badly built sandcastles with garish coloured buckets and spades and buried Harrys feet in the sand. Teddy had even ridden on a small donkey, which thrilled the small child.

We left the beach and had muggle fish and chips followed by ice cream, which Teddy got all over him. We laughed as we cleaned him and headed towards the amusement arcades. The bright lights and flashy noises attracted his attention quickly and he insisted we went on every machine. He was on the rides as well as the 2p machines. His eyes lit up when he caught sight on the wolf toys in the claw machine. He spent ages there until he'd won a toy.

' **Look uncle Fen, this ones got silver like you!'** I nodded at his excited babbling.

Harry found this funny and I turned to look at him and stuck my tongue out. I turned back round towards Teddy as Harry laughed even more. But Teddy was gone.


	33. Chapter 33

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 **Harry's POV**

We had had a brilliant day. Teddy had loved the muggle beach and so had I. it was my first trip to the beach and it was great. Of course sharing it with Teddy and Fenrir was the best part. Now we were laughing and joking in the arcades. I notice Fenrir stood stock still as he turned to face where Teddy is. Or at least, he was.

I felt a cold dread wash over me as I realised. Teddy wasn't there.

' **Where's Teddy? Where did he go?'** I frantically asked my mate.

' **I don't know. He was here a moment ago.'**

' **Oh Merlin we've lost him.'** Harry panicked.

Fen grabbed hold of my hands and told me to calm down.

' **How can I calm down when I've lost my godson?'** I hissed angrily. Fenrir growled.

' **You are a wizard. Try a locator spell first.'** He growled angrily.

Of course. Why didn't I think of that?! I discreetly took out my wand and muttered the locator spell. Nothing happened. He was nowhere in this building. I began to panic again. We left the arcade and started to run around the small muggle town.

' **TEDDY'**

' **TED WHERE ARE YOU?'**

' **COME OUT TEDDY!'**

We shouted as we searched the vicinity. He wasn't in the park. Or on the beach. He was nowhere near the donkeys or the ice cream shop.

By this point I was crying heavily. Where could he have gone? What if someone had taken him? I whimpered and my dominant pulled me closer.

He hummed in my ear. **'Don't worry love, we'll find him.'**

We searched all day but finally, as it grew dark, we gave in. I cried heavier as I realised I was going to have to tell Remus and Dora I had lost him.

Fenrir wrapped his arms around me and apparated us towards the Lupin house. We walked in and Remus and Dora asked what was wrong.

' **I didn't mean to. I tried my best. We looked for him. He's so small. Couldn't find him'** I stammered as I tried to tell them. The tears were falling down my face.

' **Harry, it's okay. Really. Teddy's here. He used his portkey when he realised he couldn't see you.'** Dora gently explained to me. I sighed in relief.

' **Wait, why didn't you let us know?'** growled Fenrir as he pulled me closer.

Remus rubbed the back of his neck. **'Oh er, we forgot.'**

Fenrir started to growl. I pulled on his arm. **'Please just take me home.'**

He nodded and we span home. As we landed I took off running. I ran past all the concerned faces and threw myself onto out bed and cried. My mate followed at a slower pace and curled around me on our bed, offering the comfort I so clearly needed.

' **How can I ever hope to be a good dad if I lose my own godson?'** I whispered sadly.


	34. Chapter 34

**Fenrirs POV**

I was so angry. They had known all along that Teddy had used his emergency portkey to take him back home and instead of letting us know, they had just gone about their business as if nothing had changed. My poor mate had cried himself hoarse and they were going about their lives as normal! I was furious.

My heart broke as I heard Harry's small voice.

' **I'd be a terrible dad. I can't even look after Teddy.'**

I curled myself tighter around him and softly petted his hair. I tried to push my feelings of love down our bond. I suddenly felt his body move and I looked down to see that he was starting to cry softly. I leant down and pulled his face up towards mine. I kissed his lips softly. I slowly wiped his tears away and hummed quietly.

' **Don't cry my little pup.'**

' **I'm a useless guardian Fen. I couldn't ever hope to be a father.'**

I pulled him forward by his chin and kissed his nose lightly.

' **Harry Potter, do not speak like that. You are a wonderful person.'**

I got up and walked towards the wardrobe to take something out. I sat back with Harry and handed him the gift wrapped in silver paper.

He unwrapped it to find a soft white baby blanket inside.

' **You also happen to be the only one I have and will ever want cubs with.'**

Here he gasped and his eyes went as wide as saucepan lids. Fresh new tears fell down his face like rivers. I hurried to wipe them away.

' **Don't cry, please. I thought this is what you wanted.'** I said hurriedly.

He laughed softly.

' **These are happy tears I promise. I can't believe it. You want cubs?'**

' **If it's with you, I'll tackle anything.'**

' **But what changed Fen?'**

' **I just saw how well you were with the cubs and Teddy and I realised that I wanted that. For myself. For the two of us. We need to be a family Harry.'**

He jumped towards me and we fell back onto the bed laughing. He kissed me deeply and I growled at him. He giggled and licked my bottom lip tentatively. I opened my mouth and he slowly slipped his tongue in and we battled for dominance. Eventually he pulled away and I rested my forehead against his.

This will all be worth it. I definitely want cubs with Harry. He's mine and we'll be complete with a cub. He'll glow when he's pregnant with our child. He'll be even more beautiful than he already is. We cuddled up together and fell asleep. We both had smiles on our faces. Both ready for our future. With a child. Together.


	35. Chapter 35

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 **Harry's POV**

It had been a few months since Fenrir told me he wanted cubs. Since he made me the happiest I've ever been. I had been so excited that the next morning I ran to tell the rest of the pack. Liekos stood towards the back of the group next to Fenrir, a warm smile on his face and his hand on Fen's shoulder.

It seems like just yesterday that happened. Now though, I was sat again in the healer's cave with Gayl. She acted as the mediwitch for the pack seeing as she was one of the only wolves with magic. As I looked up and saw her grim face, I knew. I was used to that face being directed at me now. I still remember the first time it had been directed at me.

 _-Flashback-_

 _I was so excited. It had been two weeks since we had agreed to start trying for cubs. Fenrir and I were 'together' as often as we could be. I assume it has been a good thing for him too. I mean he's getting it on a plate so he can't be too bothered._

 _I was so excited. I've been fertile this past week and now was the perfect time to find out that I'm pregnant. I bounced towards the medi-cave with a spring in my step. I hummed a muggle rhyme as I waited for Gayl to come in._

' _Hey Little One,' she smiled at me as she came over to me._

 _I laughed as I gave her a quick hug. I was bouncing on the bed as I waited for her to get everything ready._

' _Come on Gayl, I'm so excited. I can't wait to see my cubs. I just know I'm pregnant. I can feel it! Mother Moon has blessed me, I know it' I garbled excitedly. Gayl smiled at me and told me to lie down._

 _She waved her wand over my stomach and I closed my eyes excitedly. When I felt her cancel the spell I looked up. Her face was set in a frown. I could see her eyes held sadness and a little pity._

' _I'm sorry Harry.'_

 _I began to sob quietly. She pulled me into her embrace._

 _-Flashback ends-_

' **Still nothing?'** I whispered. She looked at me sadly and shook her head.

' **I'm sorry Harry.'**

I sighed and left quietly. I walked past the children and other women of the pack and laid down on our bed when I reached our cave.

I was laid silently facing the wall. I sensed him before I heard and felt him come into the cave. He carefully and slowly edged his way towards us. I could feel his apprehension and sadness through our bond.

' **Harry?'** he softly questioned. I softly shook my head and felt sadness flow even stronger through the bond.

He crawled into the bed with me and wrapped his arms around me. I turned to face him and he kissed my forehead. We'd deal with it together.


	36. Chapter 36

**Fenrir POV**

It had been a few months. Harry had stopped going to Gayl for check ups every month. The pressure and constant let down from his body had taken its toll upon him. He didn't smile as often as he used to. No matter how much I tried to please him and show him that I loved him no matter what, he still hated himself. Blamed himself for not being able to give me cubs. Not being able to carry on our bloodline. It broke my heart when I saw his frown as he sat in silence day in, day out.

I woke up slowly. I stretched out to where I knew my mate should be, but felt emptiness. I listened as intently as I could. I could smell and hear someone being sick. I quickly got up and walked outside towards the bushes where the person was. I was shocked to see that the person was actually Harry. My wolf screamed at me for not taking care of my submissive. I grit my teeth and moved forward. I gently rubbed my mates back and made a soft rumbling noise to try to calm him down. Harry slumped against my side and I looked at him. His skin was deathly white, like paper and he was sweaty. I kissed his sweaty forehead.

' **Are you okay my sweet?'** I softly asked.

' **I'm fine, it's happened for the last few days. I think I've caught a bug from being in the cold.'** He mumbled as he buried himself further into my embrace. We were both silent.

Something doesn't add up. Werewolves don't get colds. Our immune systems are better than humans and wizards. I better keep an eye on him.

It was the day of the full moon, and the pack always try to eat the last meal together before we turn. I noticed as Harry got changed into his loose cloth that it was getting tight around the stomach. That furthered my suspicions. But I wouldn't tell him yet. I needed proof.

We all sat at the table and Liekos placed down the food. We always had raw meat on the night of the full moon. It was usually Harry's favourite food. Tonight though, it was put in front f him and I saw him go green. He pushed it away from him and as I ate, I watched him. Suddenly he got up and ran to the bushes. He was being sick. Again. I quickly ran back to his side and rubbed his back. I caught Gayl's eye and she gave me a knowing look.

' **Harry, let's get you checked over by Gayl.'**

' **We don't have time.'** He snapped irritably.

' **When its about your health, there is always time!'** I snapped.

He whimpered and showed me his neck in a sign of submission. I gently took his hand and we walked towards the medical area, away from prying eyes.

Gayl smiled at him as he lay down and closed his eyes. She cast the diagnostic spell. The spell made Harry's stomach glow blue. He was pregnant.

' **Well I guess congratulations are in order Harry.'** She smiled.

' **What?'**

' **You're pregnant.'**


	37. Chapter 37

**Harry's POV**

No. I can't have heard Gayl properly. _But you did. She said you were pregnant._

' **Is this some kind of sick joke? The poor sap wants a child so let's mess with his head? That's pretty low.'** I spat at her.

Why would she lie?! I'm obviously not pregnant. I just have a muggle cold.

' **You will show respect to the pack members at all times,'** Fenrir growled threateningly at me.

I hung my head. I knew he was right. Gayl had never mistreated me before now and she wouldn't now.

' **I'm very sorry Gayl.'** I said softly. She smiled at me. Fenrir pulled me to his chest and hugged me. I buried my head in his chest. After a few minutes I felt his breath on my neck.

' **We're going to be parents pup. You are pregnant with our baby.'** He whispered softly into my ear. I began to cry and he rocked me back and forth. I couldn't believe we were pregnant. After all this trying.

I sent a thankful prayer to God and to Mother Moon. Here she was again, throwing me a life line.

We left the medical area happier than we had been in a long time. We had agreed to keep it secret from most of the pack until I was further along. I wasn't happy that I couldn't share my joy with the pack, but I suppose I can understand Fenrir's apprehension. Oh well, Gayl knew as well as the two of us. We also had to tell Liekos as he was Alpha. That's enough to know for now.

' **Can we speak to you a moment Alpha? Before the moon begins to glow'** Fenrir asked and Liekos smiled and nodded.

We walked a little way away from the pack and sat down together. Fen's arm was protectively around my shoulder.

I beamed at Liekos and he smiled back.

' **I hope this is going to be good news Young One?'**

' **The best news you can hear Liekos. Harry is pregnant. Our pack is slowly getting bigger.'** Fenrir explained with a happy smile.

Liekos offered us warm smiles and congratulations but understood our wish to keep it quiet.

The time to change was getting closer so we headed back over to the rest of the pack. Fenrir went to stand with the dominants like he usually did but I didn't stand where I usually do. I kept myself away from the pack to change. I didn't want anything to jeopardize my baby or myself. I turned my back to the pack for now. My hand found itself onto my still flat stomach and I smiled wistfully at it. Pretty soon I will be glowing with our child. I felt wonderful. I just hope that the transformation did not harm my baby. I don't think it will. I will be as careful as I can.

The moon peeked out from its hiding place and the rays fell upon the pack. I lay down as the familiar sounds of the transformation took over the air. It did not hurt and was over relatively quickly. I lay myself comfortably under a tree to watch what was going on and hummed to myself. Femrir padded over to be and nudged my belly with his nose. I licked his face and he lay down with me. His head was rested lightly on our baby's home. We were content to watch the pack.


	38. Chapter 38

**Fenrir's POV**

A few months had gone by and our child was growing bigger inside Harry's stomach. Of course no one else knew. He was still wearing a glamour. My heart soared every time I saw him. I couldn't believe he was mine. They were mine. My love for him grew more every day.

I've been watching him for the past few weeks. How he interacts with other adults in the pack. How he interacted with the children. It was amazing. He really had adjusted to pack life well. Maybe it was time I stayed with my pack.

I don't know how he had done it but he had made me want to spend time with the young children in the pack. We were playing chase around the play area and they were all jumping on my back. I fell down and rolled around with them. They were giggling loudly and I saw Harry smile wistfully and put his hand on his stomach. I smiled. Maybe it was time we told the pack.

The young ones were all called to their homes by their mothers to wash up for dinner. I walked over to Harry and put my arm around him.

' **I think it's time we told everyone about you and our child Harry.'** I told him softly. He beamed at me.

' **I've been waiting for you to say that for ages Fen. I agree. Let's do it tonight'**

I smiled and nodded. We got ourselves washed up for dinner and I kissed his forehead softly. I left him while I went to tell Liekos our decision.

It didn't take me long to find our Alpha. He smiled warmly as I walked towards him.

' **Good evening Young One, I hope you are well.'**

' **Very well thank you Alpha, as I hope you are.'**

' **Indeed. What is troubling you?'**

' **Nothing sir, I just wished to inform you that Harry and I are ready to inform the rest of the pack about our cub.'**

' **This is wonderful news Fenrir. I'm very happy for the two of you. You can inform everyone tonight.'**

' **Thank you Alpha.'** He nodded and smiled warmly at me as I left to go back to my love.

I took Harry's hand and we slowly walked towards the dining area. I pulled out his seat for him and he blushed. Some of the older subs in the pack cooed at him as he did this. I chuckled to myself. They would have a field day when we told them about the baby. We had decided we would have the meal first before we spilled the beans. Harry ate more tonight than he usually does. Usually he eats a small amount then eats more when we get back to our hut so no one can see. He is eating for two after all. As he helped himself to a third helping of food some of the other members of the pack began to give him knowing looks. He looked up and blushed as Liekos cleared his throat.

' **Harry, don't you have something you'd like to tell us?'**

Harry swallowed his food and looked towards me. We smiled and turned to spill our secret.


	39. Chapter 39

**Harry's POV**

I gulped and took Fen's hand. It's now or never. He smiled reassuringly at me.

' **I'm pregnant.'** I said softly.

The other subs squealed and the Doms smiled and congratulated us. There was a flurry of action as everybody got up to hug us and shake our hands. The children all ran over to place their hands on my stomach once I dropped the glamour. By the time everyone had finished I was crying. Fenrir pulled me closer and kissed my forehead as he held my stomach.

' **I'm so lucky to have you. The both of you.'** Fenrir whispered in my ear. I shivered and cried a little more. They were happy tears. They really were. I couldn't believe my life was as good as it was now. When I was fighting in the war I never thought I would ever get the happy family and the love I have now. Then I felt a pang of guilt. I had a family. Remus, Dora and Teddy were my family. But now so were Fenrir and our baby. I need to tell Remus about me being pregnant. Hmm.

We had walked back to our hut and I was brushing my hair out of its braid. I felt Fenrir slide his arms around me and lay his hands on my stomach as he kissed up my shoulder and my neck.

I smiled softly.

' **Fen…'**

He hummed to let me know he was listening.

' **I need to tell Rem, Dora and Teddy about the baby.'**

' **I know.'** He sighed as he said this.

I turned so my body was pressed against his and kissed him lightly.

' **I'd like to invite them here for a few days.'**

' **To our pack?'** he sounded shocked.

' **Remus is a werewolf too, he won't be shunned. He just doesn't have a pack. Maybe he could join ours.'**

' **Hmmmm.'**

' **Please love?'** He sighed as I pouted at him.

' **That is our Alphas decision but I won't stop you if you want them here, they are, well they were your family'**

I beamed at him and kissed him. He growled as I pressed against him. He took control and gently laid me down on the bed as he kissed me passionately. As the night grew dark, we became one body.

The next day I woke up later than Fenrir. He had already left. I got up and got myself ready. I was about to apply my glamour when I remembered I didn't need to. I smiled wistfully to myself as I stroked my bump.

I left our hut and went searching for Liekos. I found him overseeing the warriors practising.

' **Hello Harry, what's wrong?'**

' **I'd like to ask your permission to invite my godfather, his wife and their son to stay for a few days. Don't worry, he is a werewolf too, he just doesn't have a pack.'**

' **What's his name?'**

' **Remus Lupin sir.'**

' **I remember him from when we were younger. Don't worry, they will be welcome here.'**

' **Thank you Liekos!'** I cheered and hugged him. HE chuckled as the workers looked over curiously. Fenrir looked worriedly over to me and I beamed and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled. My family were coming together.


	40. Chapter 40

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

 **Fenrir's POV**

It was agreed that Harry's family would come to stay with us for a few days. According to the letter Harry received with the reply, Teddy was looking forward to seeing 'Uncle Fen'. I smiled. That boy has grown on me a lot. And his mother, Nymphadora, was a lovely woman. I was even managing lately to be civil to Remus. We got off on the wrong foot but now we were getting there.

It had been decided that Harry would wear his glamour again until he had time to sit the two adults down and tell them the news. The pack were instructed not to mention the baby. We were sad to have to do this, but knew that until the others knew, we'd cope.

The day had finally come. Harry's family were due to arrive today. I sat behind a bouncing Harry and braided his hair. I tied it with a ribbon and kissed the open bit of his pale neck. He shivered and leaned back as I rested my hand against his camouflaged bump.

' **I love you Fen,'** He whispered. I licked along his mating mark and he sighed.

' **And I you Harry,'**

We slowly got up and walked towards the wards. Harry was looking at his watch anxiously. As soon as it hit midday three pops could be heard, followed by a squeal.

' **Uncle Harry, Uncle Fen.'** The small blue haired child cried and flew at us I caught him and laughed as I span him around. Harry looked on in amusement.

' **Hey Teddy bear, Hello Dora, Remus,'** Harry said softly as he hugged both of the other adults. I caught sight of Remus sniffing the air around Harry and scrutinizing his image. Oh dear.

I cleared my throat.

' **Hello you two, Should we move this into the camp?'**

The two of them nodded and we walked towards the pack, Teddy still in my arms. I took my time to look at the two adults. Remus looked the same as usual but he obviously took pack politics seriously because Dora's hair was pulled back into a neat braid and she stayed behind him for a few paces.

Teddy started to squirm a little to be put down as he heard the laughter of the other pack children. I looked towards Remus and Dora for their permission to put him down.

' **Be good and play nice sport,'** Dora said ruffling the child's hair as I put him down. He ran towards the other children who all stopped to talk to him.

We all walked further into the pack and the Subs stopped what they were doing to watch us walk in.

One of the younger Subs came bounding over to Dora.

' **Wow wow wow I love your hair. Its pink, it's actually pink!'** She gushed. I laughed as Tonks was talking to her.

' **Lua, let them get in and get settled first.'** I gently admonished. Lua blushed and smiled as she walked away.

We took Remus and Dora to meet Liekos who guided us towards the hut next to the one Harry and I shared. This was to be their hut.

Once we went inside Remus turned to Harry.

' **Okay cub, out with it. What's going on?'**

Harry sighed and we all sat down to get comfortable. This was going to be a long conversation indeed.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey Guys, Sorry this took so long but I struggled with this chapter. I also want to maybe start writing another HP fanfic. Anyone got any ideas or things they'd like to see? Let me know.**

 **Harrys POV**

I should have known it wouldn't have taken Remus long to see something was wrong. I saw him scrutinising my form when he first arrived. I hadn't wanted to have this conversation straight away. I was scared of what he'd say or do. He didn't take the mating well and I didn't know how he'd take this.

Teddy was playing with the other children, magically changing the colour of his hair to their delighted squeals. I chuckled at the sight of him as Liekos led the four of us to the hut adjacent to Fenrir's and mine. My mate squeezed my hand and I smiled at him. He sent reassuring waves down our bond.

As soon as we were in their hut Remus asked what was wrong.

I sighed and pulled Fen down next to me as Rem sat down with Dora.

' **Nothing's wrong Remus.'** I smiled as I said this.

Remus huffed, **'There is, there's something different about you and you've never wanted us to meet anywhere like this before. Come on cub, we know you.'**

' **There is something that is different, but it's not wrong Remmy. In fact, I'm happy.'**

At this Dora got a knowing look on her face. She got up and walked over towards her bag. She took out something small and handed it to me. It was a white soft touch teddy bear with a comfort blanket attached. I gasped and so did Remus, now knowing what I meant. Tears started to fall down my face as Fen pulled me in and kissed my temple. I jumped up and hugged Dora tightly and she giggled.

' **Are you…?'** Remus asked softly.

I nodded through my tears and waved my hand around my stomach. My glamour dropped to reveal my enlarged belly. Fenrir rested his hand on it and smiled.

' **Are you happy?'** Rem asked.

' **Unbelievably so,'** I smiled at him.

' **Then congratulations. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask Dora or myself. Remember we've been through this before.'** He smiled towards us. He hugged me tightly and I hugged back. He got up and shook Fenrir's hand and smiled at him.

I was so glad that my mate and my family get along well.

I walked towards the kitchen to get drinks for everyone and Remus followed me.

I was still crying a little and he came over and wiped my eyes.

' **Your parents would be so proud cub, so proud.'** He whispered and I cried harder as I hugged him tightly.

Once we'd all got ourselves ready we walked out towards where the rest of the pack were waiting. They caught sight of us and smiled.

' **Yay! They know now? We can talk about the baby again?'** Gayle excitedly asked. We nodded and she bounced around dancing.

We laughed as we joined the pack for dinner with Teddy. The rest of the night was filled with joyful laughter and stories of our lives. I smiled as I lay one hand on my bump and one on Fen's knee, looking out over the table at my family. All of my family. They may be dysfunctional but they're mine. And they're all I need.


	42. Chapter 42

' _ **Ive loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night' Galileo**_

This is the end my friends.

 **General POV**

It had been a few months now. Harry was ready to have his baby. It had not been an easy few months however. First off was the trip to Paris for baby furniture. Someone had seen them there and took pictures of the heavily pregnant submissive. The next morning written in The Daily Prophet was the headline:

' _WEREWOLF POTTER SPAWNING NEW WOLF?'_

Harry had cried when he read that. Fenrir had comforted his mate before going for his revenge. Let's just say, they didn't find Skeeters body.

Then there had been the kidnap. On a routine trip to St Mungos for extra vitamins for his baby, Harry had been blindfolded and taken away. When he had woken up he was in a dark dank dungeon and Dumbledore stood in front of him with Molly Weasley. They had tortured him for days. He had almost given up hope of his baby living and him ever being rescued. Then Remus and Fenrir found him and rescued him. He was checked straight away and told the baby was a fighter and was fine. When asked if they wanted to know the sex of the baby they declined, preferring it to be a surprise. Surprisingly enough, nobody has seen Dumbledore or Molly since either.

Now though, Harry was sat in their hut by himself reading. Fenrir had gone out with Liekos and Remus had taken Dora and Teddy out for lunch. Harry was comfortable enough reading. It had been about half an hour and Harry was just getting to a good part in his book when he suddenly felt something hot and wet on his legs. He looked down and to his horror, it was not see through like it would be if his waters had broken. No this liquid was bright red. Blood. Harry began to panic. He stood up and was hit by a wave of pain. He doubled over and screamed. HE screamed as loud as he could. He was alone and frightened. He sent waves of pain, worry and despair down his bond line to Fenrir.

Suddenly the door was flung open to reveal Gayle. She picked Harry up and ran to the hospital hut in the camp. The door was locked and Harry was changed into a hospital gown. Gayle gave him pain medication and checked out what was happening.

' **Why am I bleeding?'** Harry asked worriedly.

' **Your body is growing its birth canal. You're about to become a daddy Harry.'** She grinned.

Fenrir burst through the door and Harry smiled at him. Just as he smiled he was hit by another contraction. Gayle bustled Fenrir back out and locked the door again. Fenrir paced the length of the hut as Harry puffed, panted and screamed. Then all of a sudden, a small wail was heard. The door was opened. By now all of Harrys family and the pack were gathered there. Fenrir was led in to see Harry sitting up in bed, looking tired but cradling a pink blanket. Fenrir peered over to see a sweet little baby girl with curly black hair, streaked with silver. She had one blue eye and one green. She had a cute button nose.

' **Say hello to our daughter Fen.'**

' **Hello Stella Aria Greyback.'**

The pack howled together as they welcomed their newest member.


End file.
